Worlds Connected: The Adventure of Bone Valley
by JFalcon
Summary: Book 3: The children of our favorite dinosaurs set off on an adventure. After getting lost they will have to trust a pair of young sharp teeth if they want to see the valley again.
1. Zipolote the deceiver

LEGEND  
What you know:  
Big Mouth = Duck Bill (Also called swimmer but Ducky refers to herself as "Big Mouth" when she first meets Littlefoot-hey, if she wants to be called Big Mouth . . . I like Big Mouth better yep, yep, yep)  
Spike Tail = Stegosaurus  
Three Horn = Triceratops  
Flyer = Any flying dinosaur  
Thump Tail = Any of the dinosaur family with armored backs and clubs for tails  
Sharp Tooth = Any meat eating dinosaur.  
Now lets expand your knowledge, as many of the characters are "Sharp Teeth" one must assume they have names for each other just as the leaf eaters do.  
Two Finger = Tyrannosaurus.  
Pack Hunter = Deinonychus  
Red Pack Hunter = Velociraptor (As seen in Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving)  
Sky Catcher = Meat Eating flyer-just to be original  
Crunchers = Dome headed dinosaur (Pack-E-Something-A-Saurus) for some reason made out to be a sharp tooth in the original Land Before Time.  
Flat Tooth = Any leaf eating Dinosaur  
Food = Any leaf eating Dinosaur  
Fan Back = Dimetrodon  
Bone Cruncher = misc. sharp teeth found in Skeleton Canyon. Ova Raptors, Spinosaurus, etc.  
Egg Snatcher = You know em, you love em  
  
  
There are legends and tales passed down in the great valley. Heroes that have protected the great valley and it's residents for hundreds of years. No one seems to notice or care that the valley residents are fairly new and thus it would be impossible for any hero to have watched over them for hundreds of years. Go figure.  
But there are some legends that are true. Some. Some are a load of garbage made up to keep children quiet at night; stories to keep them happy like the story of Saurus Rock. Others exist only to scare children into obedience, stories like Sharp Teeth entering the valley and the idea that everything might some day be wiped out by falling rocks. All of it is ridiculous correct?  
But some stories fall between that oh so thin red line. Though certain red and black pack hunters (Raptors from LBT3) keep fearful legends alive of giant pack hunters with strength to snap one of their kind in half, the Valley dinosaurs have forgotten the battle that raged just outside their walls. After all they lost so little, why should they care to hand down stories such as that? Intelligent Sharp Teeth? Why that would give the impression that Sharp Teeth have brains, and of course every leaf eater knows that is not true.  
And of course there is a story, a very old story of a two fingered sharp tooth. A deadly vicious fighter who killed mercilessly and enjoyed biting the tales of certain triceratopses. A vicious sharp tooth named Chomper who bathed in the blood of spike tails.  
Like I said, some of their legends are just loads of garbage.  
Chomper was a kind gentle sharp tooth, and yes he did enjoy the occasional nibble on Cera's tail he never left lasting scars . . . eh . . . well not on his friends anyway.  
But what would he be like now? I'm sure he's still the same fun loving adorable little guy he was when first born . . .  
  
Chomper leapt onto the rival Sharp Tooth's back, he used his superior weight to throw her off balance, then go for the throat.  
He was kicked hard in the guy and fell over, causing him a serious headache. The female was on him before he could get up, she leapt onto his back in the same fashion as he had done to her, however he was already down and ready for the final blows.  
He squirmed and struggled to get free, he felt her jaws close around his neck, he threw his head back, hitting her and causing her to fall backwards. The got up with not a little bit of effort. Circling each other knowing that mortal combat could have only one true winner.  
But Chomper was smarter, much smarter than the average sharp tooth, he let the female leap for him, he then moved out of her way, she stumbled and landed in a very odd angle, her neck bent so far backwards that she would have been back to rest her head on her spine. Of course rest was all she'd do now.  
Chomper stood victoriously over the corps, his territory safe from invasion . . . well, kill nothing eat nothing, kill something waste nothing. The motto of the Sharp Tooth. A beautiful carcass displayed before him, Chomper decided it was---  
  
"TIME FOR LUNCH!" Cera roared, emptying her large lungs with her thunderous call. Most other parents did not force their children to eat with them, it simply wasn't a necessity with no predators. However Cera had to be sure her son and two daughters didn't mingle with the wrong crowd. In other words, Hip's brood. Surprising as it was that he would some day find a mate, his children were as terrible as he was, very rude the lot of them. Of course Cera's own son was a bit of a bully himself, but what self-respecting Three Horn wasn't a little . . . assertive?   
Of course Ali's kids were okay to play with, and Petrie's kids were fine too, Ducky's hatchlings were strictly off limits, and uncle Spike always had a story handy, still Cera was twice as protective as her own father had been, her children did not eat lunch by themselves, how could she be sure they would eat at all?   
Despite the hundreds if not thousands of Three Horns living in the valley, Cera's children knew her call and came running as if a sharp tooth were after them. They bid adieu to their youngster friends who departed to play some other innocent childish game.  
Cera remembered her own childhood with some regret, the times she'd had with her friends she only wished they'd spent more time playing and less time causing problems for the valley-as a child she never thought it was a problem but as an adult she knew better.  
She saw the far off form of a long neck making a trip to the top of the canyon wall. He was a fully-grown male slightly larger than the average. A closer look would reveal that he was massive and powerful with muscles that showed an incredible strength that even a Three horn had to approve of. This was Littlefoot, no longer so little. He was making his weekly rounds. Checking the wall for cracks or holes, and then patching them up, which is where his massive muscles came from. Moving heavy boulders unaided for more moon cycles than Cera or anyone else could remember.  
Littlefoot had been respected as a child, he'd been considered very intelligent for his age, though he lacked the maturity to wield his intelligence well unless he found himself in a crisis, which he often did. Now as an adult that respect was gone. He was the village idiot so to speak. His strength and prowess commanded respect in his presence, though no one dared to speak badly of him when he was nearby, the fact was that the valley dinosaurs did not believe his maintenance of the great wall was actually needed. Any Sharp Teeth would have died of hunger, all the leaf eaters were in the valley they thought, what could the Sharp Teeth eat? They can't eat each other can they?  
  
Chomper tore into the carcass, the blessed taste of sweet red lifeblood reached his tongue, and all was well. As a younger predator he had taken the time to savor this, but now thanks to experience he knew all to well that the smell of blood would attract dinner guests. He gobbled down the deceased Two Finger and left no traces. Kill nothing, eat nothing, kill something, waste nothing, nothing beyond a yellow skeleton remained.  
  
  
Tri and his sisters gobbled down the assembly of green foods their mother had so effortlessly gotten them. Today's games were a lot of fun, and the bright circle wasn't even close to falling yet. He was excited and perhaps overeager to return to the fun, it was a shame that Alleria hadn't been with them today, she'd decided to go around the great wall with the valley Guardian (Littlefoot) since she was his apprentice.  
Tri quickly ate everything, and then ran off.  
"Bye mom!" He shouted.  
"Tri! You didn't ask if you could be excused-ah forget it." His mother tried feebly to prevent him from leaving to soon. He rushed off to the sheltering grass where the gang was playing.   
When he arrived he saw that they were playing the ever-popular Sharp Tooth Attack.  
"I'm BACK!" He said, almost yelling the last word.  
"Hi Tri!" Pteras said, popping out of the grass and doing a loop-de-loop that her own father, the expert flyer Petrie would have been proud of. "We play Sharp Tooth Tack."  
"It is A-tack. With an A!" Tri said.  
"Yes. Thorn-Thorn is it."  
"No flying!" Thorny the young Spike Tail, son of Spike said, coming over a hill covered in tall grass.  
"Me sorry Thorn-Thorn, me tell Tri-Tri that we play Sharp Tooth-" she paused "A, Tack."  
"Can you play now?" Thorny asked. "It's so boring with just Pteras, she keeps flying away."  
"Me no remember!" Pteras said defensively. "Besides-me cannot walk." She said making a pathetic but definitely exaggerated show of walking.  
Tri grinned, "Well you've got more luck catching Pteras than you do catching me, I'll be so fast that not even rain drops will be able to catch me!"  
Thorny seemed in favor of a land based opponent, but Pteras had a crazy confused look in her eyes. " . . . It not raining Tri."  
"I was just using a . . . 'figure of peach'." Tri said.  
The three played their game, Tri and Thorny were helpless whenever Pteras became the sharp tooth as she could fly faster than they could run.  
  
  
Chomper carried the heavy Long Neck's leg. He knew it was impossible, but it seemed as if the hunk of meat he was carrying weighed more than the actual prey.  
As he approached his lair, he was greeted by the squawking of Tyrone, his infant child. He rushed into the lair, and dropped the long neck leg at the entrance, he rushed towards the hatchling to see three red pack hunters circling him, jumping around and occasionally nipping at him. The smaller Sharp Tooth could do nothing but squawk back at them, and try to bite their tails.  
Chomper let out a ferocious roar, the pack hunters looked at him with excitement, and he chased them all about the den. He didn't manage to catch any of them, they were to fast for him. However they left of their own free will after a few moments of conflict. Chomper puffed out his chest, proud of being able to scare them away while his hatchling son squawked praise with excitement.  
However as Chomper turned around to pick up the Long Neck's leg, there was nothing but broken bones. If he had had any prominent shoulders, they would have hung in defeat.  
  
  
Alleria watched as Littlefoot threw his tremendous muscle against the rock face, the rocks trembled and some fell, no big ones, just little ones. Littlefoot frowned. "The wall is thin here." He said. "But it'll hold, we should check on it though if there is a rain storm. Rain can eat away at the wall."  
Alleria noted this, and made a mental note of where this spot was. Littlefoot had a perfect map in his head of the wall, all the strongest places and all the weaker ones. Alleria had a similar image but it was nowhere near as refined. It was more of a memory of what to her were landmarks.   
Littlefoot continued, Alleria tried to keep up with his long heavy strides, he made it easier for her since she had such small legs, however when one is so much smaller than another it is difficult for the two to keep pace with one another.  
They had almost finished when Alleria's friends Tri, Thorny and Pteras came to her, playing some sort of game Alleria would have probably liked to join if not for her work. Still she had no regrets, she loved being an apprentice-even if the rest of the valley laughed at their work she felt that if Littlefoot thought it was important than it must be.  
"Why don't you go play with your friends?" Littlefoot said in his deep but gentle voice. "We are almost done here." He moved his long head down to her and her friends. "Besides, I'm sure they want to play with you."  
"Can I really?" She asked, to be sure this wasn't some sort of test or something.  
"Of course." Littlefoot said. "I can finish this without your help, go play, have fun. You're only a child once and for a short time."  
Alleria smiled and ran off "Thank you!" She shouted. Littlefoot didn't answer, he just moved his long neck and large head back to it's original position and continued to look over the wall.   
"Alleria!" Tri, the three horn said. "We were hoping you'd finish soon! Thorny has a great idea for a new game."  
"Really?" Alleria said. "Tell me! Please? Please tell me!"  
"Sshh!" Thorny said. "Not here, it's a secret. Let's go to the hiding place."  
"Uh . . . which one?" Alleria asked.  
Thorny had to think about that one for a second. The gang had a total of seventeen great hiding places that no one knew about.  
"The look out!" It was one of their parents old spots, it was a ledge where they could look out at the whole valley (if you remember it from LBT:2, it's the spot where they 'ran away' to)  
They ran off, and soon they arrived they looked out over the valley, it was so beautiful. Green grass and trees, running rivers the thundering falls, and all of it surrounded by cliffs. What had once been the valley's only entrance was blocked off by what was called the wall some time before Alleria was born. It'd trapped her mother's herd in the valley, her uncle Cole said they were planning on staying anyway, but it guarantied that when her mother grew up it would be in the valley, and thus Alleria too had been given that chance. It was a wonderful chance, she heard from the old ones how dangerous life was outside the valley. Tri's grand father was one of the stronger old ones, he wasn't past his prime yet but he was old. He told tales of Sharp Teeth actually getting into the valley, and being fought off by the brave three horn guard-which was disbanded once the wall was erected. Tri was disappointed because he wanted to join something like that.  
Alleria had lived a sheltered life she supposed. She'd never seen a sharp tooth, none of her friends had either, except for Pteras who was the oldest and told an epic tale of how she saw am egg snatcher once when she and her papa were flying.  
"So what's this cool game?" Alleria asked.  
"He wont even tell us!" Tri confessed.  
"But I will now." Thorny said with a grin. "You guys listen to my dad's stories right? About all the fun they had outside the great valley? Let's go out there and have an adventure!"  
"A . . . a what?" Alleria asked.  
"That's a great idea!" Tri said "I'll be so much fun!"  
"But how would we get out? And then how would we get in?" Alleria asked.  
"Well that's where you come in, you know the wall better than anyone!" Thorny said.  
"But Littlefoot covers any holes."  
Alleria might have gone on to explain that she didn't actually know how to check for weaknesses either, but she was cut off by an old looking flyer.  
"There is a hole. Just big enough for a youngster like yourselves."  
"Who you?" Pteras asked. "Me thought me know every flyer in Great Valley."  
"I am Zipolote, a migratory traveler, my adventures take me far. I have come back to the great valley recently. After all the wall doesn't restrict flyers."  
"Wow!" Tri said. "What kind of adventures have you had?"  
"Lots." He said. "I've been to places and seen things you'd never believe. Why I even saw that wall built up."  
"Oh yeah?" Tri asked. "So why did they do it? Now no one can get into the valley."  
Zipolote laughed. "Because they didn't want to share their beautiful valley with other dinosaurs. Didn't your parents tell you that? Why do you think there's an exit but no entrance?"  
"I didn't know there WAS an exit." Thorny said.  
"Me neither." Alleria admitted.  
"It's a treacherous path, not for you. No what I have in mind for your adventure is a simple hole, big enough for you all I'm sure. Come, let me show it to you."  
  
  
  
Short Tail stalked through the forests. He was a rouge now, cast out of the family now that he was an appropriate age. He kept a territory nearby, and Long Jaw and Blueback didn't seem to mind this and even tolerated slight trespasses on their territory provided there was a good reason.  
Short Tail lacked the skills Blue Back and Long Jaw had possessed, but he had some of his own, and they were growing. What he had learned from the two older two fingers he remembered, unfortunately he hadn't always paid attention. Some times a dragonfly, or a small mammal that didn't deserve to live would catch his attention.  
He was stalking a herd of Big Mouth, they knew he was there but they didn't run.  
He'd followed them for a long distance, into a strange territory that he'd never entered before. The heard seemed the think they were safe here . . . idiots.  
They bathed in their giant lake, drinking water and playing with it as well. But one strayed from the heard. Short Tail grinned as the idiot unknowingly came closer to him, it was time.  
What happened next was very much the reenactment of a previous hunt performed many seasons ago.  
In a flash of dark green Short Tail, a fully grown male sharp tooth leapt out of the forest and rushed towards his prey, the unknowing Big Mouth turned to run but it was to late, Short Tail opened his mouth and caught the thing by the head. He bit down, crushing the skull.  
If Long Jaw could have seen it-he might have had an eerie but proud feeling.   
(Long Jaw is introduced via a similar hunt in Age Of Reptiles: Tribal Warfare issue 2)  
Short Tail set about eating, but then he caught a scent. It was faint, as if its owner had gone upwind shortly, perhaps accidentally.  
He growled. He knew that stench from his childhood. It was slightly different, but he knew it all the same. He braced himself. He let out a long loud deafening roar. A challenge.  
Like a snap, from three different directions came three different dinosaurs. Pack hunters? No . . . only one of them!  
One was a pack hunter, the other two he didn't recognize. One looked like a small weak pack hunter with a tortoise beak and a crest on it's head (Ova Raptor) the other was like an Egg snatcher, only not quite, it was different.  
He stepped on top of his meal, he growled in a low rumble. He kept his eyes on them.  
They moved fast and in seconds they were on top of him, biting and clawing. He threw himself into the water, a very bad move. Thought it got them off of him, he now struggled to get up, water pouring through his nose, it stung a little. He tried to blow it out, but he couldn't. His arms were to small to let him bring himself to his feet, but with hard work he soon got his head above the water, and saw the three sharp teeth feasting on his meal. He struggled and brought himself to his feet, then he grabbed the one with the crest on its head, his jaws clamped down on it, and he shook it and threw it into the forest. He let out a loud horrible roar, the other two ran away.  
He glared at them as they went, then turned to his feast. He tore into the flesh and swallowed it whole, he finished as quickly as possible. He didn't notice, nor would he have cared that the Big Mouth herd continued on with business as usual, not taking even a second to mourn their loss, or consider the battle that had just occurred.  
  
  
Halla watched Neckbiter playing with Ravener. Their small child, already so strong and brave like his father before him.  
It was no secret that Neckbiter wasn't crazy about kids, and he wasn't crazy about Halla either. Neckbiter was strong and he was a different color than the others. Where the others had a light tan he had dark brown, where the others had dark brown he was almost black. He had three scars on his tail just above the thighs, claw marks given to him by a member of their own pack.  
The Sad fact was that some seasons ago Neckbiter was often teased by his rivals because of losing a hatchling.  
Halla had asked him to watch their first hatchling, the only one of his litter to survive, while she went on the hunt. He'd protested but she'd needed the exercise. However he'd completely forgotten that she wasn't in the lair not long after she left, and so he went about his own business, and the infant wondered away and was probably killed.  
Ravener looked a lot like his father, though he was a little lighter in color. He was very intelligent as well, just like his father, though he was not quite as devious he did take after his father quite a bit.  
Halla was sure that that was the reason Neckbiter had finally warmed up to her and Ravener . . . well mostly Ravener.   
Neckbiter disliked most females, he felt they were weak, and that they were good for laying eggs and nothing else. He protested whenever she tried to hunt and even though she liked to do as he said, Halla didn't see why she was so inferior that she should be nesting more than any other female with no more time to rest than what her biological clock granted her.  
She didn't know if he knew or if he'd care to know that she'd been nesting so much that her legs were like logs. She didn't get the exercise she needed when she wasn't on a nest, and when she was she didn't get any at all. Laying eggs took more energy each and every time, and the hatchlings weren't even surviving as often anymore. Often she'd go hungry because Neckbiter would forget to bring her food. Still she had decided to remain loyal until her painful end. Unfortunately she felt deep inside that that end was much closer than anyone might think.  
And still at this moment of happiness for her, to know that Neckbiter approved of one of her dozen of offspring still living, she felt as if her role as a mate was fulfilled in at least that area.  
Their game was a much more gentle version of sparing, though with Neckbiter it was still just a little to rough, Ravener was just as rough as his old dad.  
The heart warming scene was interrupted by Leopard, one of the pack's more prominent hunters. His snout had spikes and horns at the edge, he was one of the more ferocious lookers.   
Leopard smiled weakly. "You look . . . wonderful Halla." He said. She knew he was trying to be nice-she probably looked very terrible.  
"Thank you." She said softly. "What brings you over to my nest?" She asked.  
The entire pack lived in a giant pyramid of thorns and trees, it had three levels but no actual floors, and the levels were reached by jumping or climbing and allowed the pack hunters to look out of the slits or holes in the pyramid. The bottom level in the back was where the nests were.  
"Eh . . . Dark Eye wants a hunting party ready soon, he thinks . . . well he wants to know if you will join us."  
"I cant-"  
"We can find someone to care for the eggs. I-er Dark Eye was very adamant about you coming."  
Halla wondered what adamant meant. "I don't want to inconvenience anyone, you would not make this sort of arrangement for any other nesting female."  
Leopard tried to smile. "Dark Eye wants his best hunter with the pack."  
"Quetzal is over there." Hall pointed in a random direction. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, but she didn't trust anyone with her eggs, and she didn't think Neckbiter would let her go.  
"Who is going on this expedition?" Halla asked.  
"Dark Eye, myself, One Claw and Pytor."  
"Dark Eye? Pytor? Even with you and One Claw slowing them down and scaring away prey with your stupidity, you have a good team you don't need Halla." Neckbiter said coldly.  
"I want to hunt!" Ravener said innocently, oblivious to the current uncomfortable situation and to the fact that youngsters didn't hunt.  
Neckbiter's threatening air changed suddenly. "Of course you do. And some day you'll lead the whole pack."  
Leopard let his shoulders drop in defeat. "Well I suppose if Halla does not want to-"  
"She doesn't." Neckbiter said quickly.  
"Perhaps we can recruit Quetzal." He sighed, walking off. Halla wouldn't have frowned if she weren't already wearing a false smile of greeting to Ravener and three other hatchlings that had decided now might be a good time to get attention.  
  
  
Slash inspected the large insect very carefully, tipping him onto his back occasionally to watch im pop his wings out and regain his feet. She nuzzled it to see how it smelled, then she sneezed.  
The small Pack Hunter was lost to the world around her, nothing was important besides this beetle, and only when it stopped being fun would the world exist again.  
Occasionally something would happen that she'd notice, but nothing really took her main focus off the beetle. It was large and slow moving, black and it had a big horn on its nose. She picked it up by the horn with her jaws, the thing opened its wings and made a buzzing sound. She dropped it on its back, and it popped up again.  
Interesting.  
Peculiar.  
Here was a creature that she could spend the rest of her life watching, studying . . . but she wondered how it tasted, and she attacked viciously, as she'd seen others do to the rare scraps of meat brought home to the lair.  
It was gooey, and she didn't like it. She spat it back out on its back. It didn't pop its wings and get up. She wondered about this for a while, then decided it must be tired and so she flipped it and watched it-expecting it to scurry off. It didn't.  
This bothered her, was she so boring that it had fallen asleep? It just lied there, gooey and broken. She moved it around with her claws a bit, but there was no reaction. Finally she came to the realization that she'd killed it when finally it separated into two pieces. Slash set off in search of something else to do, now much less zealous.  
  
Zipolote had shown them a nice large hole, and Alleria was sure Littlefoot wouldn't find it.  
"What kind of adventure could we possibly have out there?" She asked, trying to convince everyone that it was a bad idea.  
"I know of a great place for adventures. It's a wide open wasteland , a graveyard now. Covered in thick mist, inside there is a cave, well lit with magic. Brave adventurers go there to test their bravery and only a few make it back alive."  
"Wow!" Tri said. "That sounds like the place for me!"  
"Why we want go there?" Pteras asked.  
"Because there is a treasure there, a magnificent treasure." Zipolote said.  
"Oh yeah? What is it?" Alleria asked skeptically.  
Zipolote looked as if he'd been caught off guard but he was a tricky one, he resumed his normal composure before anyone else could notice. "A rock. A magical rock that will grant any wish. You could bring it back to the valley, you'll be heroes." He said.   
"I can't wait!" Tri said. "How do we get there?"  
Zipolote smiled. "Outside of your valley, you need only to keep the bright circle to your left and follow that direction for four days, or until you find a rock that looks like a sharp tooth. Then move with the bright circle to your backs in the mornings and following it after noon, do this and you will find the valley in no time. If I finish my business in the great valley, I may try to meet you at the Sharp Tooth rock. After all, I do love an adventure."  
"That sounds good to me!" Tri said. "Lets go!"  
"No!" Alleria said quickly. Everyone looked at her strangely. She shook her head. "If were going to do this, we might as well do it right. We cant leave until night time, When all the grown ups are asleep." Alleria said.  
The others agreed, and Zipolote agreed to try to meet them at the rock and give further instructions if needed.  
  
  
(This frog may seem familiar . . . I couldn't resist)  
  
Ravener heard a strange sound outside, he set out to explore this sound and if necessary, kill the source.  
It was a croaking sound, but something he'd never heard before. He wondered our of the nest and out of the pyramid. He head it again, then again. He saw flashes of movement in the darkness! As his eyes adjusted he realized what he was seeing. Slash and some other green creature.  
The green . . . thing . . . jumped into the air, and made a croaking sound while it's chest puffed out into a ball.   
Slash followed it, watching it closely in her manner, Ravener became annoyed with the two, as the creature jumped onto the entrance log and Slash followed, he wished the log would fall off and silence the hopper and the annoying investigator of a pack hunter Slash.  
Slash was in a way his cousin, she was the product of Nata and One Claw, Nata was the nest sister of his father though he was certain his father had never been born from a nest, he was to incredible to have normal origins.  
He decided to follow her, he was interested in this hopper. He wondered if it tasted good and watching it hop around was very amusing.  
He could not have known how far this adventure would take him, he did not realize what was happening until he stumbled into a strange scent. It was unknown to him, he'd never smelt this before, and he realized he could not see the pyramid any longer.  
He became worried, he had no idea where they were. And that's when it happened. A shadow loomed over him, Slash, though further away, also became alerted of this. She turned and immediately took refuge in the tall grass surrounding them at every side. Ravener wasn't sure what to do. Then a huge tree came down in front of him, and he dashed off to the side where Slash was. There were four trees all moving together. No, it wasn't a tree it was a monster! Another dinosaur it was enormous! It had four legs, and a long neck! It was moving slowly, it looked very tired.  
That's when it happened. Ten pack hunters appeared from nowhere, but they were not like Ravener's clan. Three were red and black, one was like their own pack only he was old, scarred and had only one arm. Ravener didn't recognize him, but he looked ancient. Some had beaks and crests on their heads, and some had long snouts, like a flyer. The all leapt onto the back of the long neck! They tore and bit at it's exposed back, but it threw itself onto the ground and rolled around until they were all gone. One of them, a small red one was crushed, dead. The long neck got to its feet and ran, but it didn't get far. There was a flash of black, and a dark brown and black Pack Hunter leapt out from the tall grass and landed on the long neck's throat, right below the head.  
The dark pack hunter sank his deadly teeth into the long neck's throat and tore away red bloody meat and tossed it aside. Then he leapt off the long neck and into the air as the body fell, making a safe landing on the creature's stomach, and immediately beginning to eat, wasting no time in tearing the belly open. The other ten rushed to the scene and began to devour the creature. Ravener was very hungry, and he'd never had meat freshly killed . . . he was tempted to join in, and yet something held him back. Fear? Or perhaps a more primal instinct that he wasn't welcome?  
Whatever it was, Slash didn't possess it, and as the damnable hopper creature leapt out towards the pack hunters and their kill, Slash followed.  
"No! You stupid!" Ravener snapped softly, but Slash was already following the small beast.  
That's when it happened . . .  
The old scarred Pack hunter leapt out from the pack of creatures devouring the corps, and took the frog in his one hand and put it into his mouth. Slash shrieked with anger.  
"I was playing with that!" She practically roared. It was rare enough to hear her even speak.  
Ravener could sense something bad was about to happen, but he was surprised with what it was.  
The old creature laughed and said "It's part of the food chain my little snack." He said. "And I could use desert."  
That's when a huge shadow emerged, its owner was enormous. It had large strong legs, a long tail, and two small arms. It was colored a sort of pale gray, and then a darker gray, almost purple. It roared and the old one turned around in terror, the larger greater bend down and took the old one in it's jaws, and shook him violently, then threw him to the ground, and brought one of his enormous three toed feet over the old pack hunter and stepped down, pressing the body into the ground and crushing it into red goo.  
"That to was part of the food chain." The two finger laughed.  
The other pack hunters screeched with anger and shock, one of the red ones rushed for the two finger, but as it leapt into the air for it's enemy's throat, the two finger caught it in it's mouth and bit down, cutting the red pack hunter into two pieces with his powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth.  
Slash looked on with mild interest, she didn't seem to be afraid at all. Ravener wasn't about to let a pathetic female outdo him, so he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to think of what his father would do.  
He father would kill the thing, his father could kill ten of those monsters . . . bad example . . . must think of what that sorry excuse for a clan leader Dark Eye would do . . .  
"Slash! Run!" He shouted. They both ran together off in the opposite direction of the unknown pack hunters, all of whom were running away from their kill, now the property of the giant two finger.  
  
Chomper laughed wickedly. Just as the Bone Crunchers had stolen his meal, he now stole theirs. There was a great satisfaction in this because theirs was much larger than his had been.  
  
  
Alleria and the others moved quickly towards their destination, the rock was visible now it was large. It looked like a giant two fingered Sharp Tooth in striking position.  
"Wow! It looks so real!" Tri said.  
Alleria had to admit that it looked strangely real. It was a light green color with pale blue plates on its back. "I didn't know rocks had colors . . ." she said.  
"ROAR!" The Sharp Tooth lunged forward, and the children scattered.  
"Oh no!" Alleria cried, because as she turned around she immediately saw two more. They were both a dull olive green with pale purple markings. They lunged forward as well, the children, already scattered in different directions ran like mad in the same direction-the direction they'd come from.  
But then from the dense trees sprang another monster! This one was enormous, its head was almost twice the size of the others. It roared and lunged for them, the four frightened children ran into the forest and were lost.  
  
Blue Back was outraged. Certainly scaring flat tooth children was fun in its way, but definitely not enough for him. "Long Jaw your flying friend promised -herds- not four infants!"  
Long Jaw shook himself but made no answer.  
Zipolote flew in however and said "Where those infants go the parents will follow. You only need to follow them at a distance, and travel down wind. When they are found, or when they find whatever set off to search for them, your feast is yours."  
Blue Back scoffed. He disliked waiting for valley dinosaurs. True the large saurpods had migrated out of their territory and into the Sauropod graveyard, or Bone Valley as it was now called. Why they went there each year Blue Back did not know, but he did care. He cared because a herd of four two fingers required at least one long neck per moon.  
There were still three horns in the valley but they provided less meat and were much harder to kill.  
"You'd best be right." He said. "Or I'll eat you, flyer!"  
  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. The adventure takes shape

For the record, I don't own the Land Before Time, Age of reptiles, I don't own crap. I don't even own the stuff normal people own. Normal people would own a DreamCast AND games, instead of just the former and not the later. Whereas I'd kill for a Record of Lodoss War game, which would be the first I ever get. But That has nothing to do with dinosaurs or disclaimers so disregard it. Forget it.  
Eri: Forget what? You telling me to forget it, or the thing that you said before that, which I've already forgotten because it was boring and had nothing to do with dinosaurs?  
  
  
Littlefoot felt as if the entire world were on his shoulders. He felt this way very often. He rarely thought of the meat eaters he'd befriended, only the cold memory of the more aggressive monsters remained with him. And for that reason he maintained the wall.  
Many people believed that he was foolish, that the wall would never fall. Some of them even believed that the sharp teeth had died out of starvation long ago. But Littlefoot knew better.  
And he'd do everything he could to keep the valley safe, even when he was old and weak he'd still maintain that wall. Until his legs gave out and his bones collapsed. In truth he knew of a certain point in the wall that could be knocked down and repaired easily, but he'd never seen a need to open the door.  
But such need would soon present itself, as chance had decided.  
Now he walked slowly to his normal sleeping ground, along the way he saw Ducky.  
Ducky was the first friend he ever made, even though he met Cera first, they were not fast friends. Now, with the burden of many adventures and many years, Ducky, like the rest of his old friends, had a litter of her own to take care of. As if it were the ultimate payback for the grief they had caused their own parents, Ducky, Cera, and Spike all suffered now the same fear that harm might meet their children. Petrie ran a loose ship, he knew his children were safe in the valley, and, being the most skilled flyer in the valley Petrie could easily track down anyone or anything if there was any kind of danger.  
Of course he didn't know what kind of danger presented itself now. No one did.  
Littlefoot and Ducky said their hellos, and passed each other by. Now that they were adults, they spent less time together. They hadn't exactly grown apart, but they now had so many responsibilities it was difficult to arrange any sort of "gang meeting" so to speak. That didn't stop them from trying at first, but as the years went on they saw less and less of each other until passing glances, the occasional hello, and discussions about children were all they saw of each other.  
Littlefoot noticed one of the hatchlings was now following him. The child looked a lot like his siblings, however he was the only male, and so Littlefoot easily told him apart from his sisters, and matched his name to him.  
Frog seemed interested in following things that looked interesting. As soon as Littlefoot became less interesting, Frog set off after a dragonfly until Ducky used her tail to gently sweep him back towards the nest.  
Chasing dragonflies . . . now who did that remind Littlefoot of?  
  
  
The air stunk like rotting flesh, a pleasant smell to a Sharp Tooth, but perhaps not so helpful to a Sharp Tooth trying to track.  
Chomper knew there were intruders in his territory. He could smell them. They were small, and there were at least five of them, possibly six, but no less than five different scents. They were all fairly close together, so when the stench of death masked one scent, Chomper could hone in on another.  
As he grew closer, he could tell these were several different dinosaurs. He kept himself quiet and down wind. When he came close enough he could see them. There were five. One was a pack hunter, another was a flyer flying low to the ground near the pack hunter, as if they were speaking. Two Crunches followed, by a large Fan Back.  
Chomper was tired of seeing mixed packs hunting in his territory! He was baffled by it, he'd never seen Dinosaurs of different kinds cooperate except in the Great Valley. So now he decided to attack, and force these flat teeth out of his zone!  
He leapt out of the trees, and caught the flyer in his jaws. He crushed its skull with his razor sharp teeth, then swallowed it whole. He brought a heavy three toed foot down on the Fan Back before it could move, cutting the bony fan on it's back but causing no serious damage to the Dinosaur.  
The two Crunchers charged for him, he wasn't prepared, and they hit him in the legs. He was thrown onto his stomach, and landed on the Fan Back. The pack hunter rushed for him and leapt onto his neck.  
Chomper roared with pain and frustration. He swung his head around, and snapped his jaws over and over until he managed to clamp onto the Pack Hunter's tail, then with a mighty swing he tore the beast from his neck and threw him into the trees that Chomper had been hiding in earlier.  
The two Crunchers were charming again, this time Chomper was ready. They came in from left and right, he bend down low, and at the right moment turned right, swinging his tail as he did, they now came from front and back. The one in the back was batted away by his tail, and went crashing into the same trees as the Pack Hunter. The one Cruncher that came from the front, Chomper simply avoided it's head, but then brought his heavy jaws down on it's back and shook the life from it.  
He basked in his glory, but he'd forgotten the fan back!  
It hit him like a falling tree, only lower. He wasn't knocked down, but almost. Chomper roared in anger, and then raised his powerful foot to stomp down on the Fan Back.  
But the Dimetrodon was prepared now, it moved aside and as Chomper's foot hit the ground, the Fan Back lunged forward and bit the ankle.  
Chomper was outraged! He rarely fought large carnivores, and when he did he relied on his feet and jaws. He'd never put any faith in his small hands.  
But now, the Dimetrodon charged again, Chomper decided to be original. He lunged down, so that he landed with his face next to the Fan Back's belly. With his small hands, he shoved his claws into the eyes of the enemy, and using this to hold on, and his feet to keep his ground, he tore into the Fan Back's stomach, viciously and mercilessly until it finally fell to the ground and died.  
Chomper raised his head and roared in triumph. He'd won! Now that'd show those mixed packs, intruding on his territory and eating his prey.  
Unfortunately, as Chomper bent down over the Dimetrodon's corps, he did something he hadn't done for years. He forgot.  
He forgot that he'd smelled a sixth sense.  
The Spinosaurus seemed to explode from the trees, Chomper had done the same thing, and he realized from the same place. This creature had been hunting him as he hunted this pack!  
The Spinosaurus was old and battle scars covered its body. One eye was blinded. But it was still a fierce aggressor. I lunged for him, it's long snout snapped at him, Chomper moved aside and let it pass, then he lunged for it's back and tried to sink his teeth into it's hindquarters, but it whacked him away with it's tail.  
The blow was heavy and it hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt from a long neck.  
Chomper would not be put down so easily. This was his territory and he wasn't going to let it go without a fight. One of them would die.  
Though Chomper had no time to think about it, his subconscious mind did wonder which of them would die. The Spinosaurus was old, it was battle worn and blind in one eye. But it had experience and the scars to prove it. Chomper had experience fighting Pack Hunters, and the occasional larger opponent, but never anything larger than a two finger, this monster was new to him.  
It lunged for him, and he accepted the challenge, he stood his ground and let the Spinosaurus hit him. As he fell backwards, he shot his tail out like a whip and tripped the older carnivore. Using his well-exercised legs, Chomper gained balance before he could fall, and then he lunged on the Spinosaurus and without delay he went for the neck.  
However the old beast was finished fighting. It got up, knocked him away with it's tail and then ran off into the trees. Chomper took two seconds to consider pursuit. On the one hand, he knew nothing of this new fan backed predator that walked on two legs unlike the ones he'd killed before. He didn't know if it was a pack beast leading him into a trap, and he definitely knew that that last battle had been terrible on him. He had killed five invaders and so he would spare the sixth for now . . . until his strength returned.  
This was a mistake, but Chomper would not learn this until later.  
  
  
So many terrible things might have been avoided if the Dinosaurs could see the feature. The whole extinction thing would have just been out the window, I tell you that. Unfortunately or fortunately the dinosaurs were not psychic, if they were, our story would not be as exciting . . . did you just fall asleep?  
  
  
"I'm tired." Ravener complained.  
"I'm hungry." Slash complained.  
"I'm hot!" Ravener added.  
"I'm hot too." Slash agreed.  
"Well I'm hotter!" Ravener said.  
"Na-ah! I am!"  
"Me!"  
"I'm hotter, hungrier and ten times as tired as you are!" Ravener hissed.  
"Okay then." Slash said. "I guess that just means you're weaker than---"  
Ravener was on the younger creature like a fly to a carcass (Sharp Tooth saying) They bit at each other and tumbled away down a muddy hill. When they realized where they were both frightened because . . . they didn't know where they were. They knew they were where they currently were, but they didn't know where "currently were" was.  
"Were lost!" Ravener cried.  
  
"He's lost!" Neckbiter cried. "By Blueback's teeth you wretched creature, you finally spawn a suitable child and he's gone now! And this time it wasn't my fault! It was yours! Yours! Not mine!"  
Halla remained silent at the rails of abuse Neckbiter sent her. He was acting like a child himself, she felt. And besides that, she was to burdened with grief to argue. She'd gotten used to losing hatchlings, infants and juveniles, but never one so healthy, strong and happy as Ravener.   
"Slash is gone too." Nata added.  
"Who cares? You've got a whole litter of worthless creatures just like this "Slash" but there isn't another Ravener in the entire clan!" Neckbiter roared.  
"Enough Neckbiter. Do you want to humiliate yourself like this when Dark Eye returns?" Halla snapped.  
Neckbiter turned on her with a hiss. But some of the other males tried to calm him. It began to bother Halla how Neckbiter was more willing to trust even the most two faced of males and yet she was invisible to him unless he needed some one to roar at.  
"When Dark Eye gets back, we'll go and look for them." Claw said.  
"Yeah, after all, for all we know Dark Eye might have found him already."  
"Gah! Dark Eye, Dark Eye, Dark Eye! Must you ALWAYS speak praise of my nest brother? Have you forgotten that I rule this pack too? We don't need to wait for Dark Eye! I say we leave right now! All the best trackers now!"  
"And while you and the best trackers are gone . . ." A familiar voice said. "What? Let Blueback come in and take advantage of the lack of hunters?"  
"Quetzal?" Neckbiter said in shock. Halla was disgusted. Quetzal was the only female that Neckbiter took seriously. Why Quetzal? Why not Halla? Why not?   
Quetzal was the second fastest runner in the clan, perhaps it was that. She had feathers on her head (Kind of like Talon from Primal Rage just with less feathers) perhaps it was that. But whatever it was, Halla had grown to hate the female hunter. Her hate for Quetzal was equal to her own mate's affections towards said hunter.  
"It would not kill you to wait for Dark Eye's sage advice."  
"Sage? Sage advice?" Neckbiter scoffed, though less bitterly than he would have if he were speaking to anyone else. "Then where is he? Where is the master teacher?"  
"Looking for Slash and Ravener." Quetzal said with a shrug.  
Everyone looked sort of surprised. "How did he know?" Neckbiter demanded. "We've found out only now!"  
"While returning from the hunt, we caught their scent, Dark Eye took Pytor, One Claw. He sent me back to inform you all, and Leopard back to maintain control."  
"You're here to inform us? Inform us of what?" Neckbiter roared. "That my son's life is in the claws of my fool of a brother?"  
"A fool that spared your life." Quetzal spat.  
"A fool *to* spare my life." Neckbiter retorted.   
Quetzal scoffed. "Well you may tell him that when we get there. You and I are going with Dark Eye. He also asked for Blaine"  
"Excellent!" Neckbiter roared.  
"I will go too." Halla said.  
"No." Neckbiter said. "If we found them you'd only lose them again."  
Halla huffed. Quetzal shook her head, but said nothing. Then she, Neckbiter, and Blaine set off.  
Halla scowled. She couldn't just be left in the lair while the best hunters went after the hatchlings!  
"Why did Blaine go?" Claw asked. "I can understand Neckbiter, but why Blaine?"  
"Blaine is one of the best hunters and trackers." A young male said. "But now that I think . . . why does Dark Eye want the best hunters, if Neckbiter isn't supposed to take the best tracers?"  
No one knew the answer. But Halla did. Maybe Nata did too. If Dark Eye asked for Neckbiter and Blaine, and already had Pytor and One Claw with him then it was quite obvious to her why. He didn't want the best hunters, he had Quetzal for that purpose. He wanted the best fighters. The children were in some kind of danger, Halla just knew it!  
  
  
In the valley, a similar drama was carrying on.  
"But they're gone! Their just children!" Ali pleaded with the council of old ones. You must send some one after them!"  
"Send who? Once you leave the valley, you cannot come back!" Cera's father said.  
"It not be hard to send fliers like Petrie to find them. If little ones get out, must have way out, and way out can be way back in." Petrie said.  
"We can't spare you. And we can't ask the other fliers to undertake the dangerous quest for the sake of some children that could already be lost to us forever." The long neck elder, Nicolai said. Though he wasn't really old . . .  
Ali was filled with anger. Alleria was her only child, what was she supposed to do? "Well then I am leaving the Great Valley." Ali said. "If I can find my child, I will. And if I cant come back, so be it. I'd rather be in danger with my child, than safe and alone."  
"Petrie too!" Petrie said.  
"I'll tare down the wall myself and *make* a way back in." Cera boasted smugly.  
"Silence!" The three horn elder snapped. "How like you, to fall into your old habits. Adventure eh? And what did your last adventure cause? Because of that fool Littlefoot our valley was almost invaded by sharp teeth! It was his fault that the entrance and exit to the valley was blocked, and now he spends the rest of his life foolishly maintaining a wall that will never fail anyway!"  
"Don't you dare call Littlefoot a fool! That wall is all that keeps sharp teeth out of this valley!" Ali said. "And when a new entrance is found, who is it that decides to close it up and have "the fool" maintain that part of the mountain walls as well? You elders, fearful of the sharp teeth which you know are out there waiting!"  
"I would remind you that that precious wall is what keeps you from leaving as well. If you wish to take dagger pass, feel free." Nicolai said.  
"Up to your old tricks." Cera's father spat. "Soon the lot of you will be off gallivanting around, blocking our water supplies, brining illness again and I wouldn't be surprised if you lured more sharp teeth into the valley! (He's talking about LBT 2-4 by the way)  
"Enough!" Nicolai said harshly. "Ali, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike and Petrie are forbidden to leave the valley through Dagger pass. A cadre of three horns will guard it day and night." Nicolai said coldly, not even bothering to hear the opinions of the other elders. "But fear not for you young ones. Good fortune will bring them back to you unharmed."  
The retired adventures were dismissed along with the gathering of spectators. Dejectedly, Ali, Spike, Cera and Ducky walked off. Petrie flew overhead.  
"Me not need to go through dagger pass." Petrie said hotly. "Me fly right over wall!"  
"Of course!" Cera said. "We can all climb over the wall!"  
"It's too steep." Spike scoffed. "We wouldn't make it." Spike rarely spoke other than to tell stories to the children, but when he did speak he was almost always right.  
Ali had an idea then. "I know! I know just what to do! If anyone knows a way over, under or through that wall it's Littlefoot!"  
  
  
Littlefoot was just lying down, his eyes were closing when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. Well actually, several familiar voices, which matched up to several different faces. Cera, Spike, Petrie, and Ali. Ducky alone was not there.  
"What? What is it?" He asked.  
"Littlefoot . . . the children are missing." Cera said.  
"They are no doubt playing." Littlefoot said.  
"No." Ali said. "An old flyer said he saw them go through Dagger pass, and they have been missing since the bright circle was in the middle of the sky yesterday."  
Littlefoot became concerned. When Alleria hadn't come to join him for his rounds, he thought nothing of it. With her good attendance record, she deserved a break. That she was actually missing had never occurred to him.  
He got up in a second. "What is the plan then? When do the search parties-"  
"They're none." Petrie said. "Council cannot spare Petrie, will not ask fliers to go on dangerous quest."  
Littlefoot was outraged. "And what about the children?" He demanded.  
"They will be brought back to us on the wings of good fortune." Cera said bitterly.  
Littlefoot growled. "Nicolai?"  
"None other than." Spike scoffed.  
"I might have known. Even after all these years he hasn't changed." Littlefoot said. "Okay. Come with me."  
  
To be Continued . . .  
  
. . . right now!  
  
Littlefoot led them to a certain spot. He then threw his weight against the wall, and just as he knew it would, a section of rock fell away while the rest was undamaged. It was like watching a mole's tunnel collapse. (I know they didn't have moles back then, that comment was for your benefit) It was a perfect door.  
"Petrie, its dark, so don't fly ahead." Cera said. "We don't want to lose you. Stay on Spike's back until the sun rises. Spike, you stay in the middle, I'll be in front. Littlefoot and Ali, you're in the back."  
"Ali isn't going." Littlefoot announced.  
"What?" Ali almost screamed.  
"Spike, Cera, and Ali are staying. I'm going. Petrie, I'd like you to come too, so that when we find the kids we can send word back quick."  
"Littlefoot, you know there is safety in numbers!" Ali said.  
"I need some one to stay behind and make sure they don't close this rock formation, Ali that's you. I need some one to stay behind to fight Sharp Teeth if they try to come through this passage, Cera this is you. And last of all, I need some one to find out who that flyer was, I have a bad feeling about this. It's like a dream I've already had, happening to me. Spike, do whatever you can to find out whom that flyer was, what he looked like, where he is or where he went. If he is who I think he is . . ." Littlefoot trailed off.  
"Well I guess I will have to guard the valley, there is no one else strong enough. And I do have two other children to look after." Cera said. She shook her head. "I know you will want me to promise, so I promise I won't follow you." Cera said.  
"Thank you." Littlefoot said. "Believe me, I would want you all with me, but . . . " He shook his head. He had a better chance of finding them alone than with a rag tag herd. He knew that at least some of the local pack hunters wouldn't attack him, and he knew that with Petrie's help he could avoid any of the larger sharp teeth. "Trust me, it is better this way."  
Cera and Spike left. Petrie flew off ahead. Littlefoot and Ali were alone for a moment.  
"Why don't you want us to come with you?" Ali asked. "Tell me the truth."  
"The truth? I don't trust that council of old cowards not to close this hole up once they find out about it. I honestly need you here to keep that from happening.  
"Bring her back Littlefoot." Ali said.  
"Don't worry about *that* Ali." Littlefoot said. "I'm bringing them all back."  
"What if they've been-" She began.  
"No." He said simply. "They haven't been. Don't say or think such things, you'll bring down bad luck. Just don't let them close this hole. Hold them off for as long as you can, at least a season. If I don't send Petrie back by then, then something is wrong." Littlefoot said.  
Ali frowned, and stood still watching as Littlefoot walked slowly through the small canyon he'd made in the wall. He barely heard what she said as he reached the end.  
"Bring her back Littlefoot. Bring them all back."   
  
  
It was cold, and Alleria was already prepared to give up the adventurer life. They were lost in a giant muddy area . . . thing. They had walked hundreds if not thousands of paces and yet they were still lost, and Pteras said that she could smell they were still in the Sharp Teeth's regular hunting area.  
But it was at night when they heard it. A scratching sound. A whimpering sound. There was an occasional snapping sound. It was Tri who decided to investigate, but Alleria wasn't so sure.  
"But it might be sharp teeth, Tri." She said.  
"And it might be our mamas and papas." Tri said. "We gotta go see."  
And so the group went to see.  
When they got closer, they could hear things.  
"I'm sleepier!"  
"Na-ah!"  
"I'm sleepier!"  
"Let me alone!"  
"I get to sleep first!"  
"Ouch!"  
They poked their heads through the rocks and tall grass hiding the owners of the voices.  
To their shock, it was two HUGE sharp teeth!  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Alleria screamed.  
"Aaaaahhhh!" One of the sharp teeth screamed.  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Tri screamed.  
"Aaaaahhhh!" the other sharp tooth screamed.  
"Aaaaahhhh!" Spike screamed.  
"ROAR!" The giant two finger with blue scales on his back screamed.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Bone Crunchers

Disclaimer: Age Of Reptiles isn't mine, I didn't make it up, and I made up some of the cast but not all. Land Before time SURE aint mine though I did make up all the children.  
  
"ROAR!"  
Slash was one of the more intelligent out of the pack, though she didn't know it. She spoke rarely, sparing her own family no words at all and only speaking if something truly stirred her. She spoke to Ravener recently because she knew if she didn't he'd get scared. Still she thought such calculations were common to children, why shouldn't they be? She was one out of thirty youngsters alive in the pyramid, could she really be the smartest?  
She was naïve, it was one of her failings, but she was young.  
She watched this new monster, this two finger, and she looked at the new monsters, the small dinosaurs that yelled at them. It was evident right away that they were not dangerous, but the two finger was. It was also evident that he wanted to kill the lot of them. Slash knew this because of the actions that other two finger had taken on the pack hunters they'd encountered not so long ago. She wasn't scared because she didn't know of her own mortality, but she did want to make sure that Ravener and these new monsters survived. She wanted to watch them, see what made them tick and if they were interesting enough, maybe even play with them.  
She let out a commanding roar, words would be useless in this panic. Ravener seemed to grasp her meaning though and with her assistance herded the frightened leaf eaters into the woods. Slash was by no means a commander, and she had little to no knowledge of their area, but she could hear water, and by the sounds of it, a waterfall. A trick One Claw had taught her once was that in a bind there is often a cave behind a waterfall. Its just one of those weird things.  
If only the flat foot monsters were fast enough to keep up with her and Ravener.  
They came out of the clearing to see . . . a huge lake, a waterfall and a huge two fingered sharp tooth sleeping over the remains of a big mouth.  
  
Short Tail's eyes snapped open as he heard the splashing. He saw another mixed pack! "What the-" he saw that it consisted of leaf eaters as well as two young pack hunters. "This just gets weirder and weirder." He thought.  
Then he saw Blue Back barrel into the lake. Short Tail was surprised, but ran out to salute the larger Sharp Tooth. At that moment Long Jaw barreled out and crashed into him! They both fell over, and then Climber came out and tripped over them both, her surprised yelp confused Talon who side stepped to get to her aid, but unfortunately Talon ended up side stepping over Short Tail's dinner, falling into the water herself.  
The plight of his clan Got Blueback's attention, he turned towards Short Tail and the lot, and let out a roar of frustration when he realized that he'd lost his prey.  
"Idiot!" Long Jaw roared as he lashed out at Climber.  
"Me? Gerrof me Talon!" Climber cried. "I'll bite your throat out Long Mouth!"  
"It's this rouge's fault!" Talon said, keeping the peace. Short Tail took up a defensive posture.  
"Well then, let's tare HIS throat out!" Climber growled.  
Short Tail growled angrily. "This IS my territory still, or are you moving in old ones?" He said, tossing the blood relation aside.  
"Old we may well be, but there are three of us and one lowly rouge before us!" Long Jaw snickered.  
Short Tail stomped his right foot, making a huge splash. "Come then! All who dare! I'll send you to hell's gates!"  
  
Alleria watched in horror as three of the four giant sharp teeth rushed on their smaller cousin. They all rushed him together, but he stood his ground against the three of them, not being moved or forced to withdraw.  
Alleria could see that Tri found it very exciting, but she was horrified to see a species so violent towards it's own kind!  
"Come stupid-heads!" one of the small sharp teeth said. "Not safe yet, come fast!"  
"Stupid-heads!" Pteras exclaimed. "Who you to talk Sharp Tooth Stupid-head!"  
The young pack hunter seemed taken aback. He had dark brown scales, with extremely dark brown, almost black stripes. His tail was almost completely black, as were portions of his legs, and his fingers. He had light pink eyes that shone in the night. He had large claws on his feet, one huge one on each foot.  
"You come! We lead." The second one said, but it was to far away for Alleria to get a good look.  
Alleria followed the dark sharp tooth, afraid for her life. They were led to a small cave, but the dark sharp tooth halted the group.  
"We go in?" He asked. His companion was silent now, but it would seem that the darker one got some sort of affirmation because he ran in. He stopped at the cave's mouth and said "You no follow yet." Then he added, as he turned his back, "Stupid-heads."  
Pteras perched on Alleria's head. Thorny curled up next to Tri, and Tri stood resolute, impassive of their current crisis.  
There was a low roar from inside the cave. Then the young sharp tooth came out. He made some gestures that Alleria understood meant for them to come in.  
Alleria let Tri lead the way-he didn't give her much choice-and let Thorny take up the rear.  
They came into the cave, Alleria was expecting to have to let her eyes adjust, but there was no need for the entire cave was lined with strange glowing bugs.  
"Gross!" Tri groaned.  
The small meat eater looked them over, then let out a croaking sound.  
He turned to them and said simply "Your children."  
"Yeah? So?" Tri said.  
"You're smaller than the ones we usually eat." The small sharp tooth said.  
"Eat?" Thorny gulped. "Usually? You're going to eat us?"  
"They can try!" Tri said, standing defensively in front of his friends.  
The young pack hunter shook his head. "I have no intention of eating you!" He looked over their heads. "Slash? Slash! Stupid!" He growled.  
"Stupid yerself." Slash spat as she came into the cave. Alleria wondered if it was odd to think it about such an alien dinosaur, but she was amazed, Slash was beautiful! Her features were sharp, she had tan scales like Alleria, and dark brown stripes, like Alleria. Her eyes were light pink like the other one's. Her tail had two dark brown rings around it, then was completely dark brown from the mid point to the tip.   
"What took you so long?" The small male demanded.  
Slash made no attempt at response. She simply circled Alleria and her friends, her manner was neither aggressive nor friendly. She made a few lunges towards each of them every now and then, Alleria stood firm, only moving to defend herself whenever Slash lunged. Tri would try to scare her off, and Thorny would crumble before her. Pteras was safe on Alleria's head.  
Slash never followed through in her threatening movements, instead she'd withdraw quickly and lower her head in apology (Alleria later learned that it was actually how the Pack Hunters prepare to pounce) then continue to circle them.  
"What are you doing?" Tri demanded.  
"She doesn't talk much." Ravener said. "Because she's stupid."  
Slash ignored him, and then finally nodded and left them alone. Alleria watched her curiously. She'd become very interested in the glowing . . . things . . . on the walls of the cave.   
"Why did we bring them here?" The young male asked.  
Slash made no attempt to answer.  
"What's your name?" Alleria asked.  
"Ravener! Son of Neckbiter!" Ravener announced proudly.  
"Hey!" Thorny said. "Neckbiter! He's in one of my dad's stories! Remember?"  
"Yeah . . ." Tri said.  
Ravener's chest puffed with pride. "See Slash? My dad's a legend even with the leaf eaters, is yours? Nope! Na-ah!"  
Alleria didn't want to burst Ravener's bubble by mentioning that Neckbiter was never portrayed as a . . . savory character. Tri on the other hand had no such reservations.  
"Is he really evil? Did he really try to raze the great valley? Is he really jealous of his brother Dark Eye?"  
"Dark Eye!" Ravener roared. "Dark Eye? My dad jealous? Fah! What has my dad got to be jealous of? Dark Eye is just a punk!"  
Alleria noticed Slash stiffen at those words, but again she didn't give Ravener the time of day to answer. "Was your dad Dark Eye?" She asked.  
The pair of young sharp teeth gave each other confused glances. Slash shook her head. Ravener picked up the slack for her- "No, worse her father is a nameless loser, not worth the mentioning. Dark Eye has no children, he can't find a female that can stand him!"  
"That's no true, he just can't find a female he can stand!" Slash snapped. Then she quickly checked herself and went back to inspecting the glowing things.  
"She's his biggest fan." Ravener 'whispered' to the leaf eaters.  
"Am not!" Slash protested.  
  
  
Dark Eye stood watch over the small pack he'd assembled. Pytor, Blain, and One Claw all lay curled up together for warmth. Neckbiter was, characteristically by himself as far away from the rest as safety would allow, and Quetzal was-also characteristically-nowhere to be seen at all.  
He'd seen signs of the Bone Crunchers movements during his hunting trip. He knew that no matter how powerful they had become, they wouldn't attack the pyramid. At the same time, he also wanted to be sure that if he should run into any, or if the children were in danger, he'd have a good chance of getting his pack out of it.  
In truth Dark Eye feared Neckbiter now, he was desperate to find Ravener, he'd never seen his nest brother like this. There had nearly been a skirmish between the two when Dark Eye commanded the troop to rest for the night rather than continuing on.  
It wasn't that he feared fighting Neckbiter, he knew that he could win or draw, but he was afraid that Neckbiter might do something stupid. One Claw was nowhere near as worried as Neckbiter, but then One Claw had a whole nest of juveniles that he found acceptable, Neckbiter's standards were ridiculously high, and now that he had a child that could reach them, Dark Eye understood his concern for the juvenile's safety.  
"Dark Eye." Quetzal said softly. "Come, I've found something."  
Dark Eye turned to face Quetzal, she stood before him, holding a dead hopper. "I found it in the smashed guts of one of our kind." She said. "Slash was near it a day ago."  
"That means what?" Dark Eye said coldly. "They were taken by another pack?"  
"No." Quetzal said. "They ran off, but there was a sharp tooth in the area, a two finger. I fear he hasn't left."  
"Our position is a good one?" Dark Eye had no doubt, but he wanted his tracker's opinion. Quetzal was the best of the pack, of this Dark Eye had no doubts at all.  
"Aye mate." She nodded. Dark Eye noticed her odd choice of words, mate rather than her usual 'Cap' or 'Boss'. "We should get a move before dawn though, I don't fancy a brawl with the bugger. Judging by the tracks he'd have to be enormous!"  
Dark Eye nodded. "You command the leave tomorrow." He said. "I'm going ahead as soon as Neckbiter wakes to take over the watch."  
"I don't think that's wise." Quetzal said. "If he knows your going ahead he'll start something. I know that their loyal now, but I wouldn't put it past Blaine and Pytor to side with him, and with his child missing One Claw may not jump to your assistance."  
"What about you?" Dark Eye asked nonchalantly.  
"Do you have to ask?" Quetzal asked. "Listen, you go and scout ahead, and I'll take over the watch."  
Dark Eye considered this for a moment. "You haven't slept." He said.  
"I've been on more hunts than you." Quetzal said. "And I can survive with less sleep than you."  
Dark Eye considered things for a moment. Then nodded. He sped off into the trees.  
  
  
Short Tail was left sulking in the waters as Blueback and the others tried to track the hatchlings. They'd spared his miserable life when they recognized his scent, but they left him with quite a few wounds. He was proud to know that he'd lasted against three fully grown two fingers.  
However whatever ego he'd had was gone now. He was miserable.  
  
Blueback could smell so many different predators in Short Tail's territory, he knew by the scents on Short Tail that most of them had been killed off. Blueback was disgusted, he'd taught Short Tail better than that. The only rival predators in his territory were the pack hunters, Dark Eye and his pack of fools.  
  
  
The next morning the group of children moved out towards Bone Valley, though they didn't know it. Slash had been more or less silent, but when Ravener heard that there was adventure to be had he decided to come along, Slash followed along but didn't seem to thrilled about it.  
Alleria watched Ravener and Tri take up the front of the line, thy were talking about the adventures they had already had. Tri was making up all of his, Alleria didn't know about Ravener, but the occasional roll of Slash's eyes suggested that his too were all fake.  
At some points Alleria would try to initiate conversation with the beautiful sharp tooth, complimenting her on her scales, or asking what her various interests were, even going so far as to grasp at straws and ask what sorts of dinosaurs she liked to eat. Slash's only response to any of this was to smile, or laugh softly, but she rarely spoke. She became interested in most large insects the troupe came upon.  
Alleria tried telling her about the various insects that she'd encountered in the great valley, but Slash didn't seem interested.  
Pteras didn't fly, she didn't want to get lost, Thorny kept close to Ravener, Alleria guessed that was because Ravener looked so fierce even though he was just a child.  
It was midday when Ravener ordered the group to hide in the bushes. There was a rustling sound, then a low grumble.  
Then a bolt of tan and brown appeared, a huge pack hunter appeared. At least, he was huge as far as Alleria was concerned. He was much larger than Ravener was, four times at least. He had a stripe like a \ going from the top of his eye to his chin, the stripe was dark brown, his eyes were blood red. He looked around for a moment. He had tan scales with dark brown stripes like Slash, his legs were dark brown as if he'd been moving through mud that went up to his knees, but those were his own scales. He smelled like blood, Alleria was surprised it was not so much an unpleasant smell, as it was just incredibly terrifying.  
"Dark Eye!" Slash exclaimed.  
"Dark Eye." Ravener sighed.  
Dark Eye looked around, he was, Alleria decided every bit the fierce creature Spike said. He was tall, sleek and deadly looking. Alleria was scared to death just looking at him. Slash ran out to him, as did Ravener.  
"Where's my pa?" Ravener asked.  
"Coming." Dark Eye whispered. He smelled the air. "Have . . . any dinosaurs come through here recently? I smell . . ."  
"You smell death." A harsh voice said. Alleria looked to the side, there was a pack hunter, huge! As large as Dark Eye! It was dark brown where Dark Eye was tan, it was almost black where Dark Eye was dark brown. It looked like Ravener! "This is Bone Cruncher territory now, unless you're joining up, your dead."  
Two more Pack Hunters appeared, they were less impressive than this black female, but Alleria was scared to death.  
HISSS! Alleria turned around, she moved out of the bushes, being followed by a small red and black pack hunter.  
Slash leapt in front of Alleria, she hissed at the red pack hunter, Ravener made similar moves towards a pair of Ova Raptors, though they looked less formidable than the red pack hunter-though it was half Dark Eye's size.  
"Littlefoot?" Dark Eye mused. "You can't be Littlefoot. You're a girl."  
"Dark Eye, what do we do?" Slash whispered.  
Dark Eye growled at the black pack hunter. "You! Who are you?"  
"You can call me Maim!" The female growled. "And don't bother asking the names of my comrades, their worthless fools. But . . . you . . . who are you, the pack that moves with children and food at the same time?"  
"I'm Dark Eye." Dark Eye said coldly. "Of the Dark Eye clan!"  
"An alpha?" Maim said, showing noticeably more respect. "Oh well well . . . Reaver will want to meet you. I must insist you come with me."  
"Try and take me." Dark Eye said coldly.  
Maim flashed an evil smile, her fangs were flashy white. "You don't want to refuse me." She said calmly. As she finished several more small sharp toothed dinosaurs appeared.  
Dark Eye glared at her. "I'll go. Let the infants go free."  
"No." Maim said simply. "They come, we may need a snack on the way home."  
Dark Eye glared at Maim. "Touch any one of them and I'll kill the lot of you."  
"I meant the leaf eaters. We may need leaf eating snacks." Maim said calmly.  
"You need leaf eating snacks as much as you need a broken neck." Dark Eye said.  
Maim nodded once, and a huge pack hunter (normal tan/brown colors) leapt at Dark Eye! Dark Eye fought expertly, though Alleria was scared she couldn't take her eyes from the grizzly sight.  
The enemy Pack Hunter was a little bigger than Dark Eye, it fought violently, but Dark Eye made his opponent's movements look slow as he quickly leapt onto his back, and biting down he tore the Bone Cruncher's head backwards, breaking it's neck no doubt. As the creature fell over Dark Eye leapt easily to the side.  
Alleria finally managed to look away in horror when the other Bone Crunchers lunged on their fallen comrade, tarring him to shreds and eating him right there!  
Maim smiled wickedly. "Okay. We'll do without snacks. Come then, lets go."  
"I'm going nowhere." Dark Eye said coldly.  
Maim glared at him. "Don't think that slaying one of us makes you powerful. Black Teeth was a good hunter, but he was expendable, not to mention nothing in comparison to me and the rest of this pack. Now come before I force you, Dark Eye of the Dark Eye clan."  
Dark Eye growled, then whispered "Lets go brats. Stay close to me."  
  
  
By noon Blueback and his herd found the scent of Dark Eye! Dark Eye of all dinosaurs! Along with the scent of the infant dinosaurs! Blueback had a slight tinge of fear, but at the same time he was all the more excited. Dark Eye and a group of others were going into Bone Valley. This would be well worth the watching!  
  
That night Chomper and Short Tail met in the lake. Chomper inspected the smaller T-Rex for a moment or two. He smelled him, and was satisfied that he wasn't the one that'd gone into his lair and killed his offspring. Chomper was about to move on, but the strange T-Rex made a friendly grunt.  
"Passing through my territory?"  
"What's it to you snot brains?" Chomper spat back in rough Sharp Tooth speech.  
"I eh . . . I'm following a group of our kind into Bone Valley. The mixed packs and all, I want to see what's going on. But it may not be wise to do so alone."  
Chomper scoffed. "Idiot. I don't hunt with a pack."  
"Nor do I, but we'd be safer together."  
"Listen 'ere muck-fer-brains I don't care to go with you to this valley, I'm looking for a new kind of predator, it's bigger than any of our kind, it's got a big sail on it's back, and a mouth like a swimmer sharp tooth."  
"Those monsters live in Bone Valley!" The smaller Rex said.  
Chomper wheeled on him. "You'd better not be lying!" Chomper spat. "If you're lying I'll eat yer guts!"  
"I don't lie to me own kind." The smaller Red said. "I'm Short Tail, what's yer name?"  
"Chomper." Chomper spat. "Now lead to this valley, and make with the speed!"  
He and Short Tail ran off into the night, whenever Short Tail slowed too much for Chomper's taste he'd bite the smaller Rex's flanks. It was making him hungry.  
  
Littlefoot reached the lake not long after the two rexes left.  
Petrie told him that he smelled the children, but they hadn't been here for a long time, maybe a whole night. Littlefoot moved on. In the morning he'd send Petrie out to look around, while he slept. Sleep in the day, move at night, that was how it went.  
  
  
Quetzal landed softly, her feet touching down exactly where Dark Eye's had. Though it was hard to tell with Blueback's enormous prints drowning everything out. Quetzal had fought Blueback enough to know his tracks from any other. She growled ferociously. "They were here. They took this path, it looks like their going to Bone Valley."  
"We go now!" Neckbiter said. "Run, no stopping!"  
"No!" Quetzal snapped. She looked at One Claw and the others. "You know well that they won't keep up with us Neckbiter." She said, appealing to Neckbiter's ego rather than fighting him.  
"Yes . . . yes your right." Neckbiter said, he shook his head. "Your to fast for them, and I'm as fast as you . . . fine, we move out at a quick march, we let them keep pace, we don't stop until we have the children back!"  
"Aye!" One Claw said. "Dark Eye is with them. Why would he go into Bone Valley? He knows what's down there."  
"Not again!" Neckbiter cried. "Dark Eye always seems to know about some valley he doesn't tell us about!"  
"We know about Bone Valley." Quetzal said. "You weren't with us, we followed a leaf eater there once, it ran for dear life . . . we were attacked by a huge mixed clan, we barely made it out." Quetzal said.  
Neckbiter growled. "Then we go!" He said. "Who knows what they'll do to the children!" He set off running fast, but at a speed the others could keep up with.  
  
Halla smiled weakly at the five hatchlings around her, trying to get her attention. They were of various ages, none of them-apparently-were good enough for Neckbiter but she didn't feel that way.  
Leopard approached her slowly. "You know . . ." He said. "I've been thinking."  
"I know." Halla said softly. "You've been pacing back and forth all night."  
"Halla . . . we have to do it. I don't care what Neckbiter says about you, I'm going after Dark Eye and your coming."  
"Hell's teeth I am."  
"I'm the Alpha right now, and I just gave you an order." Leopard said coldly. "I want you to come."  
"Why?" Halla demanded.  
"Because I'm tired of seeing you waste away on that nest! When was the last time you left the lair? You're coming, you were a good tracker once, now you're going to have to learn the skill again."  
Halla dug her claws into the hard soil of her nest. "I'm not moving!"  
"I'm taking our fighters, were going to find Neckbiter and Ravener, you're coming."  
"I wont abandon my-"  
"Pyke, Black Tail, get our fighters together. Were going after our alphas." Leopard said, not listening to her. He turned on her with a fire in his eyes that Halla had never seen even in Neckbiter's intense hateful glares. "And *you*! Fall offa that nest and stretch your bones, were going you don't have a choice."  
"No!" Halla yelled.  
"Scream until your lungs hurt." Leopard said. "I know you want to go."  
Halla growled at him. "What about my nest?"  
"Your eggs are going to be fine with another female."  
"Hell's teeth they will!" Halla snapped.  
"Everyone ready? Lets go." Leopard said. "Raja, if Halla comes take over her nest." Leopard said.  
"Don't you take a step towards it Raja!" Halla snapped.  
"Ignore her." Leopard said coldly. "Nata, you're in charge. Let's go." Leopard said coldly.  
Halla watched the ten pack hunters leave, the pyramid had another twenty adults, but it felt so empty now. She hesitated five seconds then shouted "Take it over Raja, but if one egg is damaged when I return I'll show you that my mate isn't the only one who can bite a neck!" She ran off into the night, into the cool air. She saw Leopard waiting for her outside. He smiled wickedly.  
"I knew you'd come logs-fer-legs."  
"Shaddap flat tooth." Halla snapped. "Let's go."  
"Lead the way tracker." Leopard said.  
Halla ran off into the night, at the head of the pack.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


	4. Bone Valley

**This story is now the 3rd of its series, Tales of the Valley is 2nd and explains . . . stuff.**

**Part 4**

* * *

Alleria and Tri sat together in the darkness; their eyes adjusted, granting them some field of vision, but nowhere near as good as those of the sharp teeth. 

She could see Slash and Ravener curled up next to Thorny, Pteras already sound asleep atop of Alleria's head. She could see Dark Eye standing not at all far away, still awake, his eyes peeled.

But she could not see the pack of sharp teeth that had taken them prisoner, could not see them resting all around them. Nonetheless she knew they were there, knew that that wicked female, Maim, would not let them sneak off into the night, or anything like that.

"Alleria," Tri whispered, "Are you scared?"

"No." Alleria said honestly. "I'm not. Are you?"

"Of course not!" Tri said, though Alleria could tell he was not being as honest as she. "But I was thinking, if we get eaten . . . maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, it'd beat going home and getting in trouble!"

The two giggled despite the incredible danger of their situation. Tri was only joking of course, but it was funny because Alleria feared the lecture her mother would give her far more than Maim and her hunters. But at the same time she wanted to be scolded, wanted to be able to go home to her mother and say "sorry" a billion times before she was confined to her nest for the rest of her life! She wanted to see her mother again, she wanted to see Littlefoot again . . . she wanted to see her valley again.

No, she wasn't scared. She was just homesick, and she wished she could be with the people she loved.

Nonetheless this was it! This was her adventure, Maybe one of many, maybe the first, last and only, either way every moment that passed would never come again and Alleria wanted to enjoy it!

She found the Sharp Teeth fascinating, beautiful creatures. She found their way of life frightening, but interesting as well, and she thought that if she'd only been born one of them . . . oh the adventures she might know!

Her mother had been on many adventures in her day, why her mother had even gone with Littlefoot on an adventure into the mysterious beyond when they were no older than Alleria! Now Alleria was here, having her own adventure, and she wouldn't trade it for all the tree stars in the great valley and mysterious beyond put together!

She smiled at Thorny, and told him, "No matter what happens, remember that this time the legend is ours," She whispered.

* * *

Neckbiter loathed having to keep pace with the others, he and Quetzal could catch up to the children, could maybe have done so before they were ambushed by this disgusting mixed pack! 

But Quetzal had said to remain with the others, which was a mistake anyone might make, Neckbiter didn't blame _her_. He blamed the weaklings with them!

"We've got to catch them up, no matter what it takes . . . they'd better not be harmed." Neckbiter said.

"Dark Eye is with them, and he's obviously the one who killed this creature." Quetzal pointed out, "The lack of further corpses shows that some kind of agreement was made, they're not in immediate danger."

"My teeth they're not!" Neckbiter snapped, making sure his ire was directed towards One Claw, not Quetzal, though for some reason this seemed to annoy Quetzal anyway.

"They _walked_ away," Quetzal said coolly, "Dark Eye with them. They _are_ headed for Bone Valley," she granted, "but slowly, we can catch them, Neckbiter."

Neckbiter grinned viciously, that was good news. "Very good." He said in a far more polite tone. He'd catch up all right, and he'd save his son! And if Ravener was already . . . well, if the worst had happened, Dark Eye would pay for his ineptitude.

Either way, once Neckbiter found them someone would have to die.

* * *

Dark Eye glared around at the gathering of enemies. 

Enemies large and small, from Deinonychus pack hunters like himself, to great bone crunchers that Dark Eye had never seen before, there were six that resembled two fingers, though they were smaller with huge heads and shorter bodies (Albertosaurus), two predators as large as a two finger, but with large fans or fins on their backs (Spinosaurus), the sight was simply overwhelming!

Dark Eye had fought larger predators most of his adult life, from Long Jaw and his clan, to the occasional rogues wandering into his territory. Always the pack had come out on top due to superior numbers, or pure ferocity.

Looking at this motley assortment of dinosaurs however, Dark Eye could see that they outnumbered his pack by more than a few, and possessed of a ferocity that might even make Neckbiter think twice before picking a fight with one of them!

Maim had assured him—after he'd killed another of her hunters—that the children would not be harmed, but so far several smaller dinosaurs, Red Pack Hunters mostly, had tried to take a bite out of the leaf eating children, and each time Dark Eye had had to scare them off.

Maim obviously wasn't the one running the show around here, Dark Eye intended to find out who that was . . . and if necessary . . . kill them.

He saw few of his own kind compared to the number of reds, though the number of pack hunters in the valley was easily five to one compared to the larger predators.

There were egg snatchers, and dinosaurs Dark Eye had never seen before. Anyone of them could be the leader for all he knew!

But when the crowds parted—quickly, as if they were afraid—the one for whom they'd parted was . . . Neckbiter!

No, this one was too young to be Neckbiter, and he lacked the claw marks torn into Neckbiter's flank. This one was someone else.

"The Reaver!" Maim explained loudly, to a chorus of loud roars and even louder stomping on the part of the crowd of Bone Crunchers. Dark Eye was impressed, but did not allow it to show. Reaver glared at him and sneered.

"Welcome to my dominion." The young deinonychus said, and Dark Eye glared into his eyes, not at all afraid.

The Reaver gazed back, seeming amused, still not breaking eye contact he said, "I know you."

"Do you?" Dark Eye scoffed, "Doesn't seem likely, I tend to remember my inferiors." Dark Eye said, scowling.

"Yes, well that would be your problem wouldn't it? Wouldn't remember me, I'm your _superior_." Reaver said, still sounding amused. "And what are these? An offering? I am sorry . . . whomever you are,"

"I thought you said you knew me?" Dark Eye scoffed, but Reaver carried on, ignoring him.

"If you want to join us you have to bring a somewhat more impressive contribution . . . you do have a more impressive contribution, do you not?"

"No." Said Dark Eye easily, "'Less you count your life, which I'll be letting you keep if you let me and these children go."

Raver's eyes narrowed, but his voice was still amused, it was growing quite annoying, "The morsels you mean? Barely a meal. None-the-less I'll not deny my loyal subjects fresh meat when it comes willingly to them."

Dark Eye looked around menacingly, a velociraptor, unable to control itself lunged forward for the children, Dark Eye rushed forward and struck it with his tail, it fell back, then got to it's feet, charged again and this time the little three horn lunged out and struck it in the knee with his horns, causing it to trip, Dark Eye lunged on it, breaking it's neck with his powerful jaws immediately, ending the fight.

But there were more! Dark Eye realized with no small amount of horror that others were coming to them, the larger predators seemed content to watch, but several smallerones were shifting anxiously, and a few even charged!

Dark Eye lunged for the greatest threat by his estimation, a fellow deinonychus, a large female.

She leapt towards Slash, who didn't seem interested in moving, just watched intently, Dark Eye leapt as well, knocking the female out of the air, landing on her and ripping her throat away, then he sprang from that position—not even waiting for the female to finish dying—and barreled into an oviraptor, with a swipe of his clawed hand he cut the back of it's neck, getting it's attention, it lunged forward snapping for his neck, Dark Eye threw himself backwards and kicked up with his killing claws, punching two deep gashes in it's stomach!

The oviraptor stumbled and staggered and tried to flee, Dark Eye let it, leaping immediately to the next opponent, a fan back!

Crawling on all fours the fan back hardly presented a challenge, Dark Eye just leapt onto it's back! Because of it's great frill it was reluctant to roll, as most four legged prey species would have, and so Dark Eye took an extra second to search for the next best target before stomping on it's head, and slamming one of his killing claws into it's skull!

Reaver becan to laugh and stomp his feet in applauds, two more velociraptors were coming on, together this time, Dark Eye leapt out, meaning to land on one of them but they both leapt back then lunged for him.

Quickly he understood that his success until now was because the enemy had been focusing on the children, now they'd figured out that killing him first would leave the children undefended, Dark Eye rolled to his feet before the two red hunters could get him!

Turning and looking at the children to make sure they were all still there, Dark Eye lunged again, this time aiming for the first hunter, missing intentionally, and whipping around, letting his tail strike the second who had meant to leap onto him, and would have, had he continued his attack on the first.

These two were clever, Dark Eye would give them that, but that did not change the fact that he was going to kill them.

He ignored the one on it's back, delivering the killing blow would only leave him vulnerable to the first, he lunged instead for the first, which lunged for him as well, meaning to save its mate.

Dark Eye coiled as if to leap, but hit the ground instead, the red hunter tripped over him, he felt one of its toe claws cut into his shoulder but ignored the pain and the scent of his own blood, instead he leapt towards the first opponent and bit the back of it's neck, breaking the bones!

He turned to the second, and leapt for it, claws ready for the kill as the staggered velociraptor slowly brought itself to it's feet!

"Look out!" The little long neck screamed, and Dark Eye ignored her, whatever the problem was it would have to wait, he'd already leapt for the enemy and his landing could be severely hampered if he wasting paying attention to _it_.

He landed perfectly, cutting the raptor's side open, it screamed in pain and died, Dark Eye turned now and his eyes widened in terror to see a third velociraptor already airborn and coming down for the kill!

There was no way to dodge it, Dark Eye realized, he braced himself and glared at his enemy, ready to die with his eyes open, like a true hunter!

But that death didn't come, something struck the raptor at the last second, knocking it just far enough off it's course for Dark Eye to escape certain death and suffer instead a minor injury as a killing claw lightly scratched his side, he looked down and saw that Ravener had leapt onto the raptor and was now viciously swiping at it with his claws.

Still too small and weak to actually break the raptor's tough hide, Ravener had not actually managed to damage the enemy, but Dark Eye remodied that quickly enough, lunging forward and ripping it's throat out!

Now, covered in blood—some of it his own—and thirsting for more, Dark Eye stood over his latest victim, glaring around at his foes waiting, hoping, that someone else would step forward.

And someone did, it was Maim.

She and four other deinonychus stepped out of the throng of watchers and slowly began to encircle Dark Eye, he grinned wickedly and sent Maim a look that should have told her clearly which of her little gang would be dying first.

But before the five could attack, Reaver shouted, "Stop!"

Dark Eye's head snapped around to Reaver, who, though still looking amused, certainly didn't sound it.

His eyes darted from Dark Eye, to Maim, to Dark Eye again, then finally to Ravener on whom they remained.

"Spare them." Reaver said calmly, "I am most intrigued by this newcomer. I told you that I knew you, and this was a half truth, for you see," Raver looked around dramatically, and said loudly, "I have met you before; in a vision."

Dark Eye was taken aback, before he could say a _very _sarcastic "Oh, how could I have forgotten meeting you there?" the crowd of bone crunchers whipped up into a chorus of roars and stomping, frenzied screams of approval at their Reaver's bogus claim.

Reaver leapt down from the rock on which he had stood to watch Dark Eye's battle and approached, he looked at all the dead and grinned at Dark Eye, "Truly one worth an entire pack," He said, and Dark Eye scoffed.

But nobody heard it since the roars and stomps were too loud, though some in the crowd—perhaps friends of the fallen—gave Dark Eye contemptuous looks most of them accepted the rather friendly attitude their Reaver was now taking with him to mean that he was not to be killed.

Dark Eye glared at Reaver, who held up his hands, inducing a surprisingly instant silence, and said "Take them to my lair, I will meet with them . . . alone."

The very idea that their Reaver would meet the vicious Dark Eye alone seemed to throw the bone crunchers into an even greater frenzy, Dark Eye scoffed, this young one, barely even as old has Dark Eye had been during his first hunt, had taken control of the entire valley, and by the looks of it his followers were something beyond merely loyal, they seemed almost pious!

Dark Eye took one last look at the children to make sure they were all alive, then, satisfied that they were, he motioned for them to follow the Reaver, he himself taking up the rear where he could keep an eye on all of them.

* * *

Littlefoot moved slowly through the Mysterious Beyond, cautious, wary, he hadn't been here since he was a child, and then it had been much easier to hide. 

Petrie's aerial reports had kept him from danger so far, but it was difficult to really tell what might already be lurking on the path.

He looked around, took in the array of odd smells and wished that he had the nose of a sharp tooth. He had even, briefly, considered sending Petrie to the lair of his old sharp teeth friends and asking them for help, but he had no idea where that lair might be, and didn't want to risk sending Petrie on a wild quest that would only result in him getting lost, or worse.

He followed the path Petrie dictated and soon found to his astonishment, tracks!

"Petrie, I can see tracks!" Littlefoot reported, and Petrie zoomed down and landed atop his head.

"Petrie see too, not understand. These not children's tracks."

Littlefoot had deduced that much on his own, but it was the _kind_ of tracks that these were that concerned him. They were large and belonged to something with three toes.

He knew them, had seen them too many times in his young life to want to see them now, and there wasn't just one of them either, as far as he could tell there were at least three different two-fingers, maybe four.

A chill came to him as he considered the prospect of four of the monstrous predators lurking around. His own mother had been hard-matched against just one, what chance did he have against four?

He shook his head slowly, dispelling the thought and accidentally dislodging Petrie who flew back into the air with a slightly annoyed look on his face until Littlefoot apologized.

He could only think of _why_ his mother had fought that particular sharp tooth, and the answer was to protect him. He had to do what ever it took to protect Alleria and her friends, to bring them back alive, to bring Alleria back to Ali.

Nothing mattered more than making sure Alleria was safe, and that, Littlefoot decided, was easily worth his own life if that were the price.

He looked at Petrie, "Try to lead us away from them, Petrie!"

"But they move on path to children!" Petrie complaind, and Littlefoot nearly fell over for shock and fear, "Petrie not see sharp teeth, it safe."

Littlefoot nodded and followed the tracks again, a little faster now. He knew that Petrie would keep him informed of any danger, but it wasn't his life he was worried about, he just didn't know what he'd do if Alleria were . . .

Without realizing it he had broken into a flat out run, throwing all cautious stealth to the wind he ran flat out and let Petrie lead the way!

Petrie, whose daughter was also lost with the others, made no complaint about the amount of noise Littlefoot was making now, and flew on, barking down directions whenever Littlefoot strayed too far from the path!

* * *

Quetzal dashed madly, following the tracks of the children. She was trying her best to follow her own instructions and keep pace with the others, but like Neckbiter someone important to _her_ was in danger as well, and if something happened to him before she could . . . 

She threw those thoughts out of her mind, noticing that she had accidentally increased her pace, looking back at the others she slowed down.

Her heart raced, memories flooded her mind of all the hunts she'd ever been on, all the dangers she'd faced in her life, all of that seemed dwarfed by this moment, this situation which seemed to consume her entire being!

How she wished that this were just another simple, uncomplicated hunt, the kind that she hoped desperately to enjoy once again as soon as Dark Eye and the others were safe. If they all lived through this that is, and for the first time Quetzal was very aware of the fact that they might not.

* * *

Leopard sprinted on, followed by Halla and a few others, he looked about wildly, seeking any sign that they were catching up, but found none. 

He wouldn't let Dark Eye and the others face this challenge alone, he'd never been to Bone Valley, but he didn't expect it to be the sort of place where children belonged, and besides it was clear that Dark Eye had chosen his hunting party the best fighters, rather than the best trackers, this suggested to Leopard that he expected to face trouble in Bone Valley.

The tackers that Dark Eye left behind however were having minimal difficulty following his head though, especially with Halla leading the way, doubly determined as not only a member of the pride, but also as a mother of one of the lost, to return them all safely home.

Leopard admired her determination, and couldn't have been happier to see her out and about as she was. Though she still seemed sluggish she had already gainted some of her old color.

But such thoughts, happy as they were, could not detract from the grim atmosphere among the pack, they all knew that many of their fellows were in danger, and Leopard was aware that he was himself overstepping his bounds—and severely—in taking even more of the clan out to follow Dark Eye in what might be nothing more than a minor negotiation, or a quest that might not even take Dark Eye all the way to Bone Valley, however one look at Halla, once again her old competent self told Leopard whatever trouble he faced later, the here and now was worth it.

* * *

Long Jaw sniffed the multitude of tracks and snarled, this was Dark Eye's scent, Dark Eye was far out of his own territory, either working together with, or chasing a mixed pack, Long Jaw did not know or care. 

Dark Eye was exposed, and without him the entire pride would be a much smaller threat than it was now, Long Jaw was sure.

He glanced at Blue Back, who grinned in agreement with the unspoken question, the two turned to their mates, who hadn't quite caught on to the situation yet, but it didn't matter, one growl from Long Jaw told the females that they were on the hunt, and their prey was close.

* * *

Chomper and Short Tail meanwhile had found their own way to Bone Valley following the scent of the preadator that had killed Chomper's child. 

Chomper scowled at the mere thought! Anko . . . that infant had been all he'd had left of his beloved.

Now he understood her dying message about the fan, and though she had always been the strong one, Chomper would no longer allow himself to be weak, he would carry the strength of his love within him now and avenge her and their child.

He would kill the unknown enemy, and any who stood in his path. A look at the youth, Short Tail told Chomper that though he did not seem like much, he would be enough, all he was needed for after all, was to help Chomper with any extra opponents, if he died it didn't matter as long as he lasted long enough to give Chomper time to rip the spinosaur's throat out.

"Hurry up, muck head!" Chomper scowled at the other rogue.

Short Tail scowled and said something like, "I'm not th' muck head, you big fat, flat toothed, old female in disguise!" but said it quietly enough that Chomper didn't feel it necessary to punish him.

Besides, he'd need him to be as healthy and as strong as possible, if there were very many of these mixed packs where this enemy was headed, Chomper would need Short Tail to be, in fact, ten times healthier than he was now, it would be best not to make matters worse.

* * *

Dark Eye and the children all rested in a small cave which seemed to belong to the Reaver. Maim was there, having an argument with Reaver about something, Alleria guessed—correctly—that Maim thought that Reaver's choice to end the exhibition being put on by Dark Eye killing all their friends—for want of a better word, Alleria didn't think anyone would just let their friends die like that, it had been disturbing—as an offense. She seemed to think that he didn't believe her capable of winning, or at least that was the impression that Alleria got when Maim, angrier than Alleria ever wanted to see a sharp tooth, left. 

"Just remember, _Rend_, that I don't need you to protect me, I can take care of myself!" Maim snapped as she stormed out of the cave.

Reaver just let out a benevolent sigh, then shook his head and smiled benevolently at Alleria and the others, "Sisters." He said, as if that explained everything.

Alleria didn't say anything to him, she was too nervous.

Not afraid—well okay, now she was a maybe just a "little" afraid—but very nervous. She looked at Slash, who had begun investigating the cave, looking at everything, Alleria looked around too, wondering if there were something important that Slash were looking for, something that might help them.

If the skull lying on the floor that Slash began to move about and gaze intently at was the answer, Alleria wasn't sure how the young sharp tooth had reached such a daring conclusion, but after much observation Slash looked up at them all and said without any shadow of doubt, "This belonged to a two finger."

Alleria looked at it, she wasn't sure how Slash could tell, it was too small to be a two finger, it looked more like a pack hunter's skull.

"That is correct," Reaver said, sounding mildly impressed, "A very young one we lured in here some time ago. Picked clean. Of course this was when they were still bringing me the heads from all their kills, I've since informed them that I dislike heads." Reaver leaned against a comfortable looking rock and said, "How did you know?"

"The teeth." Was all Slash said, and went back to looking around.

Reaver looked at Dark Eye and said, "A clever one."

"No, she's just loony." Ravener said, obviously without thinking because he cringed in fear as if he expected Reaver to eat him just for talking.

But Ravener smiled and said "I don't expect a simple one like you to notice genius when you see it. I too enjoyed investigating things when I was young, and look at me now? I am the _Reaver_ of this entire valley, foes that would normally think themselves superior to me in all regards now _know_ better than to challenge me, young one, and this is all due, in no small part, to my brains."

"How did you come into control?" Alleria blurted, and Reaver glared at her. Obviously not as indulgent towards her as he was towards the sharp tooth children he snarled, "I proved myself to them all!"

"And how did you do that?" Dark Eye demanded, taking a step, placing himself between Alleria and Reaver.

Reaver's composure returned instantly, "That would be a long story, and one for another time. Now is what we must focus on." Reaver looked at the children and then said to Dark Eye, "You are no ordinary find, unwanted rogues wander into my valley all the time, but you . . . Maim was right to bring you to me alive."

"All she did in choosing not to attack me was save her own skin." Dark Eye said casually, and Alleria felt just a little safer, remembering how many sharp teeth Dark Eye had . . . well she found she didn't like to think about the killing.

Neither, it seemed, did Thorny, he hadn't spoken at all, or stopped shaking since the exhibition.

"I agree." Reaver said, "I believe you would have slaughtered her and those five others, and that is something I could not allow."

Dark Eye scoffed, Reaver held up a claw and said, "Our kind are rather the minority here. There re more of us now that I've become Reaver, but still very few of us are left in the valley. Still I know that one of my own kind is more easily trusted than, say, a two-finger."

Dark Eye gave Reaver a confusing look, Alleria wasn't sure what to call it, but if she had to guess she would guess that what Reaver had just said had caught Dark Eye off guard, and she thought she knew why, she blurted it out quickly, "You lead all these different kinds of dinosaurs, but you don't trust anyone who isn't a pack hunter like you?"

"Should I?" Reaver hissed, "I grew up hiding from or fighting over half the different tribes out there, just because they've accepted my superiority doesn't mean I've forgotten!"

He turned back to Dark Eye and said calmly, in a friendly tone even, "As I was saying, I know that, given reason to be so, you would prove trustworthy, I can tell by your eyes."

Really? All Alleria saw when she looked into those dark red eyes was a sort of promise of death that made her nervous.

"Join me, I could use a hunter like you," Reaver said calmly, "Join us, and you be my right claw, no one will be above you except for myself. I will allow you to keep them," Reaver said, waving towards the children, "Give you remarkable freedom when choosing your hunting parties, I will even give you Maim as a mate."

Dark Eye snorted, and Reaver, misunderstanding quickly said, "Really, she's normally quite agreeable, this is just a phase, she has those every now and then."

"I don't want some _assigned _mate," Dark Eye scoffed, "in fact I don't much care for the whole offer! I don't care what you do with Bone Valley, or the dinosaurs in it, all I want is to leave _with_ all of these children, once I'm out of your territory I'd rather like never to see or hear from you and your cronies again. Best of luck to you with these "visions" of yours though."

Reaver smiled darkly and said, "You're not thinking clearly. I will let you rest on it for a night and return tomorrow for your favorable response." He said, then looking at the children, added "It would be a shame you know, if your inability to see reason resulted in someone getting . . . hurt." He looked directly at Alleria as he said the last word.

Then he left, and Dark Eye scowled.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Ravener said.

"There are two horn brows (Carnatorus) outside this cave, and the entire valley is filled with enemies, how far do you think we'll get?" Dark Eye asked with none of the coldness Reaver had had towards Alleria, but a definite edge in his voice none the less.

"My dad would have done it." Ravener scowled behind Dark Eye's back.

Dark Eye said softly, "Yes, he'd try," but his tone was thoughtful, as if he were trying to determine how that attempt would work, and not loud enough for Ravener to hear it and assume it was criticism of the father he obviously idolized.

Eventually Dark Eye came away from the exit of the cave and lay down against a wall, Alleria wondered if he'd slept at all since he'd joined them.

She couldn't think of when he might have had a chance to do so, as he'd stayed awake all last night guarding them.

And it seemed tonight he would do the same thing, though he was lying down as if he meant to go to sleep.

Alleria and the others curled up near him, Tri was talking to Ravener, the two seemed to be becoming fast friends, and Slash, refusing to simply sleep when everyone else did was investigating a rather ugly insect crawling around on what Alleria hoped wasn't a piece of rotting flesh.

"You're from the great valley." Dark Eye said suddenly to Alleria.

Alleria looked at him and said, "Yes," though she was almost certain he hadn't been asking her, but firmly stating that he knew.

"I knew your father." Dark Eye said easily.

"How can you tell?" Alleria asked.

Dark Eye gave the faint hints of what might have been a smile, and said, "Because you look just like him, and this nose always knows."

Alleria frowned, she'd never met her father. She wondered if maybe . . . "C-could you tell me about him?"

Dark Eye looked surprised for the first time, "Why? You don't believe me?"

"N-no sir!" Alleria said quickly, "It's just . . . I don't know my father." She said.

The father she had always imagined was brave and kind. Stood up for his beliefs but was always willing to listen to others speak theirs as well. Her father, in her mind, would never yell or speak to her too harshly, but scold her with a severe or disappointed look when she deserved it.

Littlefoot had always been just like her ideal father, so really she'd never bothered to ask her mother where her real one was. Dreading hearing that he was as terrible as uncle Nicolai, but dreading even more, the idea of passing up the chance to learn more, Alleria asked, Dark Eye, "Would you tell me a little bit about him? What was he like?"

Dark Eye was quiet for a while, then he said, "He wasn't bad for a leaf eater. He was brave, braver than most of the others anyway. He was open to new ideas, even the idea that a sharp tooth and a leaf eater might be friends. He even helped a close friend of mine even though she was a sharp tooth—why that's what led to our meeting in fact." Dark Eye was definitely grinning when he said, "Long Jaw still carries scars from _that_ one."

Dark Eye looked at her, as if suddenly realizing something surprising, "As a mater of fact, your mother had a part in some of those adventures as well, doesn't she ever tell you about them?"

"Uh . . . well no." Alleria admitted, "Not really. She's afraid I'll follow in her footstepts."

"What an unfounded fear." Dark Eye said with a sarcastic smirk.

But he had lit a fire of excitement, Alleria had now a dazzling image of her mother and father, romantically adventuring side by side, falling in love with one another, then tragically giving up that life in order to raise her . . . or perhaps her father adventured still and that was why she'd never met him! "She never tells me anything about my father, just her adventures with Littlefoot, and their other childhood friends!"

"Those are the tales of her and your father . . ." Dark Eye said, as if he were looking at something obvious and wondered why Alleria couldn't see it too.

"Well then she's left him out, she never tells me anything about my father!" Alleria gasped in excitement! Maybe her father had been killed by a predator! Maybe that was why mother never spoke about him!

Dark Eye seemed surprised for the second time, and he was quiet for a moment. He gave Alleria a searching look, and then said very softly, "The resemblance is uncanny, the scent is undeniable, and even your personalities seem similar. Little long neck, it seems to me that your mother has told you all about your father."

Alleria blinked . . . what male long necks had been in mama's stories? There was Cole, but he was mama's cousin so he couldn't be it! Had it been Stomp?

Well Stomp had left the valley long ago on an adventure with Uncle Cole, so . . . maybe! Yes, maybe Stomp was her father! It all made perfect sense . . . well, not really, and it was a bit of a disappointment, but nonetheless she was thrilled to have unraveled the mystery!

Just then there was a gentle cough at the entrance of the cave.

A slender young female pack hunter entered, Alleria quickly recognized her as Maim.

She seemed annoyed, and Alleria unconciosuly moved closer to Dark Eye, who stood ready for battle.

"I am . . . I suppose . . . here to entice you to rethink my brother's generous offer." She said with obvious disdain. "I was told to come here and flatter you, lie about the glories of the clan, and of course suggest that I would be your ideal mate." She kicked a rock that Slash had been investigating, revealing several insects, which she crushed under foot.

"But I don't _want_ to!" Maim snapped, "I'd rather you and your snack bar in miniature escaped! Then brother would have no advisor but _me_! I will not be second to some new comer who did nothing to climb the ranks but slaughter some mangy, half starved oafs, and I certainly will not be a stranger's mate!"

Her eyes were blazing with a crazed inner fire that Alleria found quite alarming, but not quite frightening. But no matter how hard she glared, Dark Eye just looked right back, calm and collected.

"Are you offering to help us escape?" He asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Maim admitted, looking around, "I . . . enjoy being useful to brother. You see those who are not useful to him . . . end up on dangerous hunts. I had . . . displeased him. That was why I was on the hunt that found you."

"I see . . ." Dark Eye said calmly.

"I thought I could regain his favor by brining live food back! It did not work, _obviously_ if he does not even trust me enough to let me kill you!" Maim hissed.

"Or maybe he just cares more about you than the others, and didn't want to see you get hurt?" Alleria blurted.

"What?" Maim roared, lunging towards Alleria, "Are you implying that I need his—"

She was cut off as she bumped into Dark Eye, who, despite not ripping her throat out, was growling threateningly.

". . . protection." Maim finished, collecting herself. "No my little meal, he kept me back to keep your guardian from getting hurt! I would have won, I _always_ win! I'm strong enough by myself, and I had lots of help!"

"I'd have gotten you first." Dark Eye said. It wasn't a threat, it was a statement.

"I would have made sure to come in from behind, let one of the others take your front!" Maim said.

"I'd have gotten you first." Dark Eye repeated. "He ordered you off right as I was preparing to spring."

This revelation seemed to roll off of Maim's hide. "Nevertheless," she hissed, "one cannot ignore the fact that your continued presence here is a danger to my standing, and even, it would seem my freedom to chose my own mates! Appealing as you may be, I cannot approve of this."

"He wasn't going to choose you as a mate anyway!" Slash blurted, and Ravener whispered something to her that Alleria didn't hear that made her look terribly embarrassed and suddenly become interested in a bone at the far end of the cave.

"I can kill you," Maim went on, "but that would only arouse brother's anger. If I help you escape in the still and quiet of the night, oh he'll be angry, but no one ever needs to know that it was me who did it, and we'll both get what we want: you and your tasty entourage will be free to go—assuming you escape the initial pursuit of course—and I remain my brother's closest counsel and most trusted captain."

Alleria expected Dark Eye to laugh and call Maim's request a silly thing, it was crazy to think that she could get them out of a valley jammed pack full of carnivores with senses of smell and night vision that were far superior to half the dinosaurs in this cave.

But Dark Eye just said, "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

_To Be Continued . . ._


	5. Battle!

**Note:** Because another of my stories contains a character named Dark "Eyes", if Dark "Eye" has an S after his name every now and then it's a typo, I tried to find them all but I probably missed a couple, sorry!

**Part V  
****Ghost of the Past**

Dark Eye had done few things in his life as dangerous as trying to escape Bone Valley with a herd of little leaf eaters.

Every day of Dark Eye's life was a dangerous one, he could be killed by a stronger predator, or a trusted member of his own pack, that was just the way life was for his kind, and he was used to it.

He could have gotten out of Bone Valley easily, even without Maim, so long as he was by himself with just his own life to risk, but with children, more than half of them leaf eaters, he could not take the necessary risks.

And so, taking up the rear and trying not to make any noise he followed Maim.

The youngsters made not a sound, so at least Dark Eye knew they weren't stupid. They were nearly to the exit, and the sun would soon rise when Dark Eye suddenly knew they were finished.

He couldn't explain it. He just knew their little game had ended.

Maim seemed to sense it too because she turned around angrily and snapped, "Just run!"

The children began to comply when Reaver's voice, cold and calm reached their ears, "Oh yes, do run. You see . . . _they_ do not want to have to walk too far for their breakfast."

Dark Eye glared back, there was Reaver surrounded by more of his followers than Dark Eye could count. Dark Eye glared forward, and a large number of pack hunters of various breeds emerged from the bend in front of them, they snarled and salivated at the sight of the youths.

"We surrender." Dark Eye said, raising his hands.

"Surrender? Surrender!" Reaver laughed loudly, the assembled meat eaters laughed as well. "You had your chance to join me, and _you_ Maim, betrayed me! Surrender?" Reaver repeated, "Oh I think not."

* * *

Quetzal looked back at her comrades, "Hurry!" She snapped, "We're almost there!" 

"You hear that?" Neckbiter asked, and before Quetzal could ask him what he meant he sped on ahead.

The entire pack had lacked any sleep, but they were ready, eager to catch up to their leader and rescue him from whatever dangers the canyon held.

Quetzal heard Neckbiter bark the order to slow and stop, she ignored him.

How dare he tell her to stop? She needed to reach Dark Eye before—oh a cliff!

She would have kept running out into thin air had Neckbiter not reacted quickly, sinking his teeth into her tail and shoving her back.

She nodded up to him "Thank you, I don't want to drop down there!"

"Oh no?" Neckbiter grinned, and he pointed down the cliff face.

Quetzal looked down, there were more sharp teeth than she had ever seen before in her life!

But there was Dark Eye, in one piece and there were the children . . . and then some.

She would accept the presence of the strange female for now, assuming her to be a friend if Dark Eye wasn't ripping her throat out, and immediately recognized the extra children, or thought she did, but it didn't matter.

Dark Eye was in a fighting position, so was the nameless female, the predators advancing on them looked famished . . .

One Claw came up, Quetzal glared at her, "What are you waiting for?" The superior female demanded.

One Claw grinned an unfriendly grin, "The word, chief."

"Go!" Neckbiter roared, and the hunters threw themselves off of the edge of the cliff, landing hard on the steep slope. Quetzal dug into the rough ground with her claws to slow and direct her descent, when they came to a survivable height the hunters made a second more difficult leap, coming down on the canyon floor.

* * *

Dark Eye wanted Reaver, he needed to kill Reaver! After that nothing else mattered, the enemy's numbers were too great, he knew there was no escape for him or the children. 

But if he could take Reaver he would be more willing to accept his end.

He roared, and was about to charge when another roar answered his! He blinked and looked up as Neckbiter sailed through the air, landing hard—but on his feet—right in front of him.

"Greetings brother! If my boy has so much as a scratch I'll kill you, but first we kill all these bone crunchers!" Neckbiter said quickly while the first enemy came towards them, no sooner had Neckbiter finished speaking than he struck out at that first opponent and claimed first blood, leaving a gapping and mortal wound in the red's stomach with his killing claw.

Quetzal and One Claw landed next, the others behind them, Dark Eye thought quickly and said, "One Claw, the children, get them to safety, guard them with your life! Quetzal you're with Neckbiter and myself, Maim lead the rest and cut down those in front of our exit!"

Dark Eye did not wait to see his orders carried out, did not question whatever power had brought him his comrades just when he most needed them, he hoped that three would be a sufficient number to keep the other bone crunchers from attacking the children from the rear, with the canyon's narrow width Dark Eye had _some_ hope.

He threw himself at pack hunter like himself, knocking the larger female on the ground, he stomped on her throat, cutting down on her neck. He narrowly avoided a Cruncher as it charged past and slammed its head into the canyon wall, One Claw leapt onto it and sank her teeth into its neck before it could regain its senses and attack the children.

Dark Eye lunged forward, meeting another Cruncher and lunging for its neck before it could lower its head! He tore viciously and ripped it away, a red leapt on him but he shielded himself behind the bulk of the falling Cruncher.

The red sank its claws into the Cruncher and Dark Eye tilted his head to the side, came up from behind the Cruncher and took the smaller hunter's entire head in his jaws, he twisted sharply then hurled the corpse back into the throng just in time to be leapt upon by another.

He felt the red's claws tare into his stomach, and he roared in pain, he wanted to teach up and rip its throat out but he could not reach.

A black flash and the red was screaming! Neckbiter had it's neck in his moth and with a violent shake he silenced it forever.

"Your life is _mine_, brother, only I can take it!" Neckbiter said, then turned to another opponent.

Dark Eye grunted and got to his feet, he held his wounded stomach and lunged for another enemy!

* * *

One Claw was torn, she watched Dark Eye fighting behind her, she watched the others struggling to finish clearing her path. 

Every time something got past the trio fighting the main body, One Claw quickly killed it, he had claimed three reds and a cruncher so far, how much longer would Pytor, Blaine and this Maim take clearing the path in front?

She heard a roar from Dark Eye and turned around, it was over, Neckbiter had saved him and nothing had gotten through, still it was unsettling. One Claw looked at the children, did they really need her?

Yes of course, and even if they did not Dark Eye had told her to guard them, _trusted_ her to do so and she would.

Maim threw herself against a pair of reds, sinking her jaws into the neck of one, and knocking the other senseless with her tail, Pytor kicked both claws into a cruncher, toppling it.

There was a gap.

There were still two more enemies for Blaine, Pytor and Maim each, but there was a gap!

"Run, now!" One Claw told the children, but they didn't.

"M-me feel safer with Dark Eye." The little flyer said as she clutched tightly to the head of the long neck.

"_I_ will be with you, Dark Eye wouldn't give you a weak guardian, now go!"

The leaf eaters and Slash rushed forward, but Ravener did not.

* * *

Ravener watched his father fight against impossible odds and was terrified. 

His father was invulnerable of course, couldn't be killed, no way! And still . . .

One Claw frowned at him, "We do not have time for this, conquer your fear!"

"My father!" Ravener snapped at her, "I'll wait for him!"

One Claw's expression softened, "I said 'conquer your fear' little one, your father will probably finish with these ones and meet us before we are half way home!"

Ravener frowned, he looked at Neckbiter and somehow he felt as if he ought to say 'goodbye' or something. Instead he just turned and ran like a coward after Slash and the others.

Hating himself, he cought up to them, heard a scream from behind him and turned back.

One Claw had snapped the neck of a red pack hunter as she passed the battle, dropping it she carried on and rushed them along, "No time to play you brats, keep moving!" One Claw said, she looked back and her expression told Ravener that the sinking feeling in his heart was justified.

They wouldn't see those they were leaving behind ever again!

* * *

Littlefoot stood at the front entrance of Bone Valley, an ugly canyon. 

There were so many long neck skeletons entering seemed absolutely ridiculous! "Petrie," Littlefoot said softly.

"Petrie on it!" The flyer said, and he took to wing.

Littlefoot walked into the valley, Alleria was there . . . he had to save her, and because of his foolishness she wouldn't even know why!

But that was over, he'd tell her everything once he found her.

Littlefoot noticed something out of the corner of his eye, something big and green . . . what was it?

It moved like a flash, and Littlefoot barely had time to shout, "Petrie!" before it shot towards him like lighnting!

The nimble flyer rolled out of the way, the green flyer was suddenly accompanied by three comrades, four to one against Petrie.

Two soared high into the air above him, then dove, Petrie spun and dove as well, the sky cathers close on his tail! He banked hard to the left right before hitting the canyon wall and flew through the large skull of a long neck that must have been twice the size of Littlefoot.

One of the sky catchers followed Petrie, slamming into the skull, dislodging it and sending it falling to the canyon floor along with the doomed sky catcher, but the second as well as the two that had not been part of the dive and chase, continued after Petrie.

"Littlefoot go! Find children, Petrie show these Sky Catchers how to fly!"

Littlefoot steeled his nerves and rushed off after Alleria's scent, he had to trust Petrie.

* * *

Chomper arrived on the scene along with Short Tail, the two looked around and tried to pick up the scent of the bone crunchers. There was an abundance. 

Chomper caught something vaguely familiar. He growled, "Murderers . . ."

He stormed off towards the source of the scent, "What's that?" Short Tail asked, following after Chomper.

Chomper scowled, "A scent . . . I don't know what it is but it was responsible for the death of my child!"

Short Tail said not a word and followed Chomper reluctantly. He did not care about the dead child, Chomper knew. But the other two-finger was not about to let himself be left by himself in this strange new territory.

* * *

One Claw hurried the children along, looking over her shoulder often to be sure they were not being followed. 

They were.

A trio of reds led by one of One Claw's kind were hot on their trail, One Claw might have been able to outrun them herself, but with the children . . .

Worse she knew hunting tactics, sooner or later, when she least expected it a fifth bone cruncher would leap out, killing her.

She would have to turn and fight sooner or later, or they'd be overtaken. But where had these four come from, Pytor, Blaine and Maim had been finishing off what was left of their foes when One Claw made her escape!

Could Dark Eye's enemies have overpowered him and come after her and the young ones? One Claw shuddered at the thought.

She saw a narrow canyon passage, the children ran through it, she tried to flatten herself as much as possible before slipping through.

The larger female pack hunter was jammed however, and the reds leapt over her, one actually cutting her with its killing claw as it leapt from her back towards One Claw.

One Claw felt a tremor go through her body as she prepared herself to meet the attacker, but at the last second a huge tail came in and sent the red flying through the air!

A massive long neck stood above One Claw, the children were hiding behind his legs, One Claw shrank apprehensively, did the Bone Crunchers have long necks too? Why?

"We've got to get out of here!" The little long neck child said to the larger creature.

"All right, follow me!" Littlefoot said, for One Claw recognized him now.

She followed closely behind, the other pack hunter was still stuck and her two companions seemed reluctant to follow the massive Longneck on their own.

One Claw guessed they were home free, safe, she was about to turn back in fact to try to help Dark Eye escape when she noticed the stench of death in the air.

She frowned and looked forward, there stood three massive creatures. One looked as if it were a smaller, fatter cousin of the two-finger, another was like a two-finger but with longer more useful arms, and two great horns on his head. His scales were all red, his eye flat yellow, seemed almost to glow in his head.

The third, most impressive and massive of the hunters had a longish neck, and a mouth like a crocodile, it had a fan on its back, its deep brown and black scales reminded One Claw of Neckbiter's coloring.

It took a threatening step forward towards Littlefoot, One Claw looked about for some kind of escape, some kind of secret path.

There was nothing that Littlefoot could travel through, over or on that the trio of larger sharp teeth could not also. But the children and One Claw at least could be saved.

There was nothing, and the two reds that had bee n so nervous before were trying to sneak up behind them now, the fat female pack hunter was starting to come free of the rocks.

One Claw shuddered. Soon she'd know what it was like to die . . .

* * *

_Dark Eye and The Pack are in danger, but Leopard and reinforcements arrive_

Dark Eye knew his pack was in danger. The fact that they were experienced hunters and not starving exiles gave them an advantage but even Dark Eye could not believe that they would last much longer without losing somebody.

Once their three comrades in the rear finished their enemies there, they came to the front to help Dark Eye and the others, now six to who knew how many the fact that the canyon made the enemy's numbers easier to manage was little comfort.

That's when Dark Eye felt the ground tremble, he knew what it was, had experienced it often enough.

Even before the dark voice said joyously, "At last a chance to end it all!" Dark Eye knew Long Jaw and the tribe had arrived.

Reaver shouted a command at the four rexes, and when they didn't respond Dark Eye was certain he saw fear cross the creature's face.

"Leap onto their heads, run to the rear!" Dark Eye said.

"What?" Maim screamed, but Dark Eye demonstrated, leaping into the air and landing on a Cruncher's back he sprang again onto another back.

The pack followed, Dark Eye aimed for Reaver, meaning to make him his next leaping target, but the younger deinonychus disappeared into a wave of rushing Bone Crunchers who mean to overwhelm the rexes with their superior numbers.

Dark Eye thought bitterly, 'if they could not kill us . . .'

Long Jaw roared, needing little provocation to attack the swarm of smaller dinosaurs he charged in, trampling them with his massive feet, biting them with his enormous mouth.

Dark Eye leapt and leapt until he came to the rear of the Bone Cruncher's lines. He heard roars going throughout the canyon, how, he wondered had it come to this? What were the odds that both his pack and Long Jaw's would come here?

Perhaps fate had simply decided it was time for the end of The Reaver.

Dark Eye saw that Long Jaw and his tribe would soon be pushed back, would soon have to retreat for the number of Bone Crunchers was just too great. However the number they were killing was incredible too.

* * *

_Reaver_ _and Neckbiter fight, Reaver uses trickery, but Neckbiter isn't defeated, Reaver flees_

Neckbiter shoved his way past the enemy dinosaurs and caught sight of The Reaver.

How like him this one seemed, how familiar he looked . . .

Neckbiter would swear he'd seen him before . . .

No matter, Neckbiter lunged forward, his jaws closing around the Reaver's neck for the kill!

Only he missed, the Reaver dodged out of the way and instead Neckbiter tore the neck from another dinosaur!

The pack hunter would not be denied though, and he lunged for Reaver who fell to the ground appearing helpless.

Neckbiter thought he had won, thought that this was his moment to finally slay the Reaver and end it all.

Reaver however sprang forward with a speed and strength that surprised the veteran hunter, Neckbiter roared in surprise as he was sent tumbling backwards, a deep gash going over his left eye, though he was relieved to find he could still see out of it.

The Reaver ran, Neckbiter got up to pursue and suddenly a red leapt onto his back and sank its teeth into the back of his neck.

Neckbiter expected the sweet embrace of death, expected some kind of pressure at least as jaws closed around his neck.

But it didn't come, he felt pain as the red's jaws were pried loose from his neck and looking back saw Dark Eye had killed the creature.

"Follow me, we'll meet up with your friend and the brats!" The female stranger said, what had her name been? Neckbiter hadn't paid any attention, wasn't sure that Dark Eye had even said it.

Dark Eye nodded, "Very well. Get us away from those two-fingers and lead us to the children!"

"How will she do that?" Quetzal snapped as she slammed her foot down on the neck of an injured Cruncher, burying her killing claw in its throat and ending its life with a gurgled moan.

"Hear those roas?" The dark female scoffed, "They're the roars of some of our larger hunters, and they say they've found food. What else could it be?"

Neckbiter roared in anger and snapped, "What are we waiting for? Let's go you lot of log legged old nest sitters!"

The others needed no second bidding, with all speed the six pack hunters dashed off towards the source of the loud and terrible roars.

**To Be Concluded . . .**

**A/N: **A truly epic story must never be rushed, which is why I wrote this chapter overnight . . . no just kidding, I took my time and made it good . . . so love it! Love it I say! And thanks to all who read it and reviewed! Next chapter is the final!


End file.
